Tainted Blood
by Rainbow Breaker
Summary: Voldemort is alive. He's come to protect his final Horcrux: Hermione. He's captured her, killed her parents, & Harry is next. Dark missions, blood bonds, & curses await her as she tries to find a way to defeat Voldemort. Intertwined lives leave Malfoy as her only hope, but what is he hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this story is rated 'T.' It's still clean Dramione, of course. But it's kind of dark-ish as it is Voldemort-centric. Bearing this in mind, it is rated 'T' for peril, deaths, and sci-fi action. Anyway, just wanted to clarify that. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine.

Capture

I curled myself deeper into my blankets as the feeling of happiness drenched me. The summer air gently fluttered in through my open window. The white moonlight spilled across my bed as I lay staring into the dark. There were crickets outside of my window, and they chirped happily into the pleasant evening. Everything was finally completely calm.

I sighed deeply as I soaked in my newly found freedom. It was the summer after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, and it was amazing just to be able to rest. There were no more Death Eaters, no more wars, and no more problems. Everything was going to be alright. I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to slow my mind and fall asleep.

My parents were already asleep in their room downstairs. I had brought them back from Australia and had attempted to restore their memories. It had been a difficult task, though. They still couldn't seem to remember me being born or Mum ever being pregnant, but they seemed to remember everything else. I assumed it was just an after-effect of the curse which would wear off. They would probably be able to remember eventually. Even if they didn't, I was just happy to have them back.

I was about to fall asleep when something caught my attention. It was silent. Not like the controlled silence of a library, but the eerie silence just before a storm breaks. The crickets had stopped their chirping, and the wind had died down completely. I felt my whole body tense as I strained to listen into the calm stillness. All those days of hunting Horcruxes had obviously had their effect on me. I heard a snap outside of my window and bolted into an upright position.

I told myself that I was being overly paranoid. It was nothing, just a cat outside or possibly the wind. I breathed deeply in an attempt to calm my nerves, but it proved to be futile. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, so I disentangled myself from my pastel sheets, rolled out of bed, and grabbed my wand off of my bedside table out of habit and caution.

The floorboards were cold beneath my feet, and they creaked as I walked downstairs. I scanned every room that I passed for possible danger. I had just rounded the corner to the hall that lead to my parents' bedroom. I approached it cautiously, not wanting to wake them up. That would worry them, and I wasn't even sure that anything was wrong. Plus, there had been a sort of unspoken tension between my parents and me.

They couldn't seem to fully remember how I had become part of the family, and that bothered them to no end. The fact that I was a Witch completely threw them. They didn't trust me or magic. Though they would never admit it, it felt like they didn't remember loving me. That was really difficult for me to live with, but they were my parents, and they had loved me at some point. I just had to convince them that I was their daughter. It was these facts that made me decide to go back to bed and stop my mindless worrying.

I was slowly backing away from their door. Deftly, I avoided the loose boards and turned around. I had just reached the end of the hall when a sound startled me. It had come from my parents' room. I spun around just in time to hear their screams. A sickly green glow burst out of the room as the door was blasted to pieces. I let out a cry as the explosion threw me to the ground. My arms went over my head to protect me from the flying shards of broken wood.

The green light could only mean one thing. Someone had killed my parents. That someone was a Wizard who was unafraid to use Unforgivables. And now, he was loose in my house.

My heart dropped a little as I realized the death of my parents. I tried to breathe in slowly. They were dead, but I couldn't afford to mourn now. Bitter gasps shuddered through my body as I fought to maintain control. There were dangerous Wizards in my house, and I wasn't sure if they knew I was here.

Silent tears slid down my face as I bit my lip to keep from crying out loud. I slipped to the other side of the house and quietly slid the back door open. I eased myself through the partially opened door and into the silver moonlight.

The grass was damp beneath me. I ran as quickly as I could around the side of my house until I came to the fence that surrounded my yard. The fence squealed in protest as I unlatched it and pushed it open. Sweat broke out upon my brow as I tried to open the fence with more care. I had finally pushed the gate all the way open when I heard a twig snap behind me.

I whipped around with my wand drawn, ready to attack the intruder. There was no one there. I peered into the dark shadows that were being cast by the trees blocking the moonlight, but I couldn't see anyone.

I walked backwards through the fence, still not trusting the emptiness. Gathering speed as I walked out into my front yard and turning around to face the correct way, I came face to face with a masked man. He was wearing a Death Eater's mask.

"Impossible," I whispered to myself. All the Death Eaters had been sent to Azkaban after the war, there was no way that he could be here. The Death Eater let out a throaty chuckle before muttering a spell. I felt myself go lightheaded.

I crumpled to the ground as the blackness crowded in around me. I vaguely heard myself cry in pain as the Death Eater roughly grabbed my arm, but the pain felt far away from my body. It was as if I wasn't truly there. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the Death Eater, but he wasn't alone. A pale shadow of a man stood next to him as they watched me loose consciousness. A gasp escaped my lips as I looked into the soulless eyes of Lord Voldemort. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, so to give credit where credit is due, my three best friends helped me out immensely with plot-detailing and ideas. They are rather brilliant, so big thanks to them. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

Daughter

The first thing that I was aware of was the cold marble floor underneath my skin. My mind, though, was haunted by a mental picture of Voldemort. As I remembered everything that had happened, my eyes snapped open, and I reached for my wand. I couldn't find it anywhere. Fear ran through me as I deduced that my captors must have taken it away from me. My eyes drifted slowly to the world around me as I remembered the Death Eater. The ceiling above me was a dark, glowing atmosphere obstructed by someone. I blinked my eyes and realized that three hooded figures surrounded me.

I pulled my sore body into an upright position, not willing to appear weak in front of my enemies.

"Stubborn, I see," a nasally voice said from behind the figures. I would know that voice anywhere, but it was impossible that he was alive. This had to be some sort of awful nightmare.

Voldemort pushed his way through the hooded figures and came to stand in front of me.

"Can't say anything?" His cold voice mocked. I shakily stood to my feet.

"Harry killed you," I said feebly as the denial coursed through my veins. Voldemort's withered face twisted into a smile. He looked terrible. His normally grotesque physique was even more disgusting because of how pale and weak he was.

"Very good, the Grangers taught you how to think. That was their name, wasn't it?" He asked as he appraised me.

"How do you know who I am?" I demanded as the world started to blur. I was standing unarmed in front of a monster. A monster that I was sure was dead.

"I know you very well, my dear, better than you can even imagine," Voldemort said superiorly. My stomach turned, and my head hurt as I processed what was happening to me.

"How can you still be here? I watched you die," I said vehemently. A smile crossed Voldemort's twisted features.

"You watched part of me die. Potter killed most of me, but I am not wholly dead," Voldemort explained slowly. I felt the dread rise up in me as I flexed my fingers nervously. I noticed that two of the three figures were very ill-at-ease as well.

"But we destroyed the Horcruxes. All the pieces of your soul. You have to be dead," my voice sounded almost pleading. The Dark Lord gave me a long look.

"There was one Horcrux that no one knew of, not even my most trusted servants. A Horcrux that I must now keep close to ensure its safety," Voldemort said cryptically. Another Horcrux? That meant that Harry was no longer safe. I had to get word to him as soon as possible, but Merlin knew if I would ever see the light of day again.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand what this has to do with me," I said with as much courage as I could muster. I folded my arms across my chest and came to realize that I was still in my pajama pants and long sleeved shirt. I felt my courage falter slightly when I realized that I didn't look very intimidating.

"I was told you were bright," Voldemort sneered. I lifted my chin with as much as defiance as I had left in me. Voldemort gestured toward one of the Death Eaters.

"Take her to her chambers," Voldemort commanded. The Death Eater moved forward to escort me, but I stepped quickly out of his reach.

"If you're going to kill me, then why put it off?" I challenged him. I didn't want to die, but neither did I want to be a prisoner of Voldemort. No one knew he was alive, how could they know to save me?

"I couldn't kill you, my dear," Voldemort said condescendingly. "That would prove to counter-productive."

"What?" I tilted my head in confusion. Voldemort took a step toward me, so I straightened to my full height.

"You're my Horcrux," he whispered hoarsely in my ear. I took a step back from him.

"That's not possible. Harry was one of your Horcruxes; there's no way that I could be one too," I countered. A disturbing smile contorted Voldemort's face.

"My very first Horcrux, actually. Of course my own daughter would be an equal to Potter," Voldemort said lightly. The world stopped turning. I felt my heart skip a few beats, as I tried to work out what he said.

"Your daughter?" I stuttered. I swallowed hard.

"You are my daughter," Voldemort reiterated calmly. I closed my eyes.

"You're wrong," I said boldly. "I'm a Muggle-born."

"Half-blood, actually," Voldemort corrected lightly. I felt my jaw drop open.

"My parents are Muggles. Or at least, they were," the tears stung my eyes, "before you killed them." The accusation dripped from my voice as I stared at him.

"They weren't your parents, you incompetent girl. They were just a couple of Muggles that I charmed to think that you were their child. Didn't you ever wonder why they could not remember actually having you when you returned their memories?" Voldemort questioned. My heart plummeted into my stomach.

"This isn't real," I whispered, but something deep inside me could see the logic.

"You replaced their memories, but not the spells that they were previously under," Voldemort said. "They couldn't remember having you, because they aren't actually your parents." I clenched my fists as the anger rose up inside of me.

"They were the people who raised me, and you've killed them!" I yelled. Voldemort looked at me sharply.

"They had served their purpose. They were worthless to me, and they would get in the way," Voldemort said coldly. My knees gave out from under me. I fell in a heap on the floor. Surely I had no worth to Voldemort. When would he end my useless life as well?

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me?" I asked him faintly as the tears began to slip from my eyes.

"I believe that I've already explained that I need to keep my final Horcrux safe. We can't have you running off and getting hurt, now can we?" Voldemort asked rhetorically.

"So you'll just keep me locked up until you die of natural causes?" I asked sullenly. Voldemort looked at me.

"You will have your purpose, but let's not discuss that tonight," Voldemort gestured to the Death Eater closest to me. "Take her to her chambers, Draco."

My eyes shot up. There was only one person in the entire world I knew named Draco. The hood and mask hid the Death Eater's identity as he pulled me up off of the floor. I peered at him as he dragged me through random corridors and up numerous flights of stairs. The platinum blonde hair that was flipped over his mask looked exactly like it belonged to Malfoy, but it could be anyone. He pushed me into a room, and just before he slammed the door shut, I saw them.

The silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

Mother

I looked around the room that was my new prison. It was decorated richly. The colors were deep, and the entire room screamed wealth from the drapes on the windows to the chandelier above the bed. I shivered in my pajamas as I considered my next move.

I paced back and forth in the room. I couldn't go to sleep. That would leave me defenseless in a house full of Death Eaters. I had to get out of here and to Harry as soon as possible. Everything that had happened came rushing back to me in a flood of emotions.

The people who had raised me had been murdered. No one knew I was gone, and worse the man who captured me would never be suspected. Everyone thought he was dead. No one prepares to save someone from a ghost of the past. The Malfoys were still Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort was my father. I felt the overwhelming emotion bubble over inside of me.

I sank to the extravagantly carpeted floor as the sobs racked my body. I was crying out of some awful combination of the depression over losing my parents and the anger toward the Death Eaters. The tears fell from my eyes and created water marks upon my pajamas. I sat balled up in my huddle until exhaustion finally claimed me.

When I awoke the room was as dim as ever. I was curled up on the floor, my light blue pajamas crinkled and tear-stained. The bleakness of my prison was making me feel worse, so I rose to find some source of light. I walked over to the drapes and pulled them open. The afternoon sunlight poured into the room and temporarily blinded me. I blinked several times and glanced around the room. My eyes landed on some sort of crest that was hanging on the wall.

Curious, I walked over to it to observe it more closely. It was a family emblem of some kind. I recognized the 'M' and the design. I was being held at Malfoy Manor.

I seized that piece of information like a life line. I was in a terrifying situation, and knowledge gave me security. I knew I was at Malfoy Manor. I knew that Voldemort couldn't kill his own soul, and could therefore not kill me since I was a Horcrux. I felt myself calm down a bit as I reviewed these pieces of information in my head.

I had to get word to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I was going to retake my Seventh Year at Hogwarts, and they would notice my absence when school restarted. They would surely know that something was wrong. If Voldemort was still alive, then, according to the prophesy, Harry was still in danger.

I knew there was no hope of escape, but it would be foolish not to try. I walked quietly to the door and attempted to open it. It didn't budge. I slumped on the bed in defeat, as I observed the magically locked door. A doubt began to seep slowly into my mind as I sat alone in the silence.

What if Voldemort had the wrong person? He hadn't really proven that he was my father. The fact that my parents couldn't remember could just be a coincidence. Obliviating people's minds is complicated magic. Also, why hadn't I been affected as Harry had? Shouldn't I have gotten the headaches? The rifling through my mind? I clung to this argument as I waited impatiently in my room. A few minutes passed before there was a rustle outside in the corridor.

Draco Malfoy tentatively opened the door. He swooped inside with all the grandeur he could muster.

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you, Granger," Draco drawled coldly. I narrowed my eyes at his orders.

"And if I refuse? What can he do to me? I'm one of his Horcruxes after all," I said superiorly. I was happy that I could defend myself a little. Draco gave me a sideways glance.

"He'll torture you," he said simply. "He can't kill you, but he can definitely do you harm." I remained planted on my bed. Draco rolled his eyes, but he walked over to me. He grabbed me by my elbow and pulled roughly me to my feet. I voiced my protest as he forced me out into the corridor. He ignored me and tightened his grip upon my arm.

"I thought your family had changed sides, Malfoy," I mused as he dragged me through the Manor.

"Well, you were obviously mistaken," he said evasively. I decided to let the matter drop as we walked into a dark room. I breathed deeply as my eyes landed on the Dark Lord.

"Ah, Hermione. There you are," Voldemort said happily. The cheeriness in his voice was sadistic at best. Draco maintained his hold on my arm.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him. Malfoy had only ever referred to me as 'Granger,' and I was sure that was where Voldemort got his information about me. Voldemort cracked a condescending smile.

"I was the one who named you," Voldemort said with an unsettling happiness in his voice. I chose not to comment, but fought back the bile that was rising to my throat. I felt my body slump, but Draco held me upright.

"How do you know that I am the person you are searching for?" I asked him. "You could have the wrong person entirely."

"Do you need proof that I am your father?" Voldemort replied. I nodded my head in affirmation.

Voldemort raised his wand over his head and cast a spell. I began to glow an unnatural blue as the magic surrounded me. I had read of these spells before. Matching DNA would glow blue.

"You are most assuredly my daughter," Voldemort confirmed. I bit my lip as I considered.

"So, I may be biologically your daughter. But I have not suffered the effects of being a Horcrux. That hardly explains anything," I argued. Voldemort regarded me with amusement.

"It would appear that you are a very knowledgeable Witch," he sneered. "You were my first Horcrux. I put a very miniscule part of my soul into you. I had no real idea of the ramifications at the time, and it would be foolish to attempt more. You were backup plan. If all else failed, I would find you. I couldn't have you experiencing the same things as Potter and piecing the truth together for yourself," Voldemort explained. I felt my heart fall.

"What do you want with me?" I asked tiredly. Voldemort came up closer to Draco and me.

"I need you to do something for me, Hermione," he said almost silkily.

"Yes?"I asked anxiously.

"I need you to kill Harry Potter," he whispered. I jerked my head back in revulsion. The hatred was bleeding from my voice.

"I won't. I will not. You will have to Imperius me beyond imagination if you expect me to harm Harry Potter," I said defiantly. Voldemort sighed.

"That's just it," he said with a fake sadness in his voice. "I can't Imperius my own soul. That would be cursing myself, and then the two of us would be permanently frozen, content to do nothing until one of us died." I tilted my chin up to him.

"Then it would seem that I'm worthless to you," I observed. Voldemort shook his head.

"You silly, naïve girl. There is far more powerful magic that I can use. I can't control you completely, but I can control you. I will need to create a blood bond," Voldemort said slowly. I looked at him in horror. I had read about blood bonds.

"You'll need to have both parents to create a blood bond," I told him, the academic side of me kicking in. Blood bonds were dark magic. They were not the Imperius curse, but they were the same idea. Anyone affected with a blood bond would feel more connected to their parents and could never cause them any harm or even contradict their desires without their express permission. An Imperius curse was complete obedience; a blood bond completely forbade disobedience. It was created by Pureblood parents. A look crossed my face as I considered the type of family situations that would drive someone to create such magic.

"I do know a little of Dark Magic," Voldemort sneered. I looked directly into his vacant eyes.

"Then you know that the blood bond won't make me kill Harry," I said confidentially.

"But it will make you a suitable partner to the assassin that I do send," Voldemort said. I swallowed nervously. Another thought slipped into my mind.

"My mother's alive?" I asked shortly. Voldemort gestured to Lucius Malfoy. He left the room to presumably retrieve the woman who was actually my mother.

"I'm sure you're very anxious to meet her," Voldemort said casually. "I do believe that you've met her previously. She's a Pureblood. She was once very lovely, but it appears that age has caught up with her. Took me a couple of times to ensure that it was actually her underneath all of those wrinkles." I narrowed my eyes at him. Just then, Lucius Malfoy burst through the doors, and threw someone unceremoniously to the ground. I gasped in recognition as confusion clouded my brain.

There on the ground was the tortured and bloodied body of Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Hermione," Voldemort articulated lightly, "meet your mother."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter.

Bonded

The oxygen felt like it had been taken out of the room. I looked at Professor McGonagall with wide eyes. She kept her anxious gaze locked with mine. The questions and accusations kept spilling over into my mind. I couldn't find the strength to breathe, much less to form a coherent question. I was almost thankful that Malfoy was still gripping my arm; otherwise I would have fallen to the ground. I fought to keep my pulse down as Voldemort slowly backed away from us.

"Come along Lucius, Draco," Voldemort called airily. "I'm sure they'll want to catch up." I wobbled a bit as Draco released me. The Death Eaters soon disappeared from the room, leaving me alone with my supposed mother. Finding my legs, I walked over to McGonagall's frail form and fell to my knees beside her.

"Are you alright, Professor?" I asked her softly. She nodded her wizened head weakly.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Miss Granger," she said hoarsely; there were tears in her distinguished eyes. I took her fragile hand in mine.

"This isn't your fault, Professor," I assured her. She bent her head down in shame but didn't say anything. The questions overpowered me, and I broke the silence. "But I have to know, how did you end up with Voldemort?" I questioned her seriously. She sighed a little and refused to meet my gaze.

"He wasn't always as he is," she defended lightly. "When we were younger he was quite the gentleman. I met him at a charity event of all places. He had a mysterious air about him, and I guess I found that intriguing." I nodded my head to show that I understood, but the truth was that I didn't.

"And you fell in love with him?" I asked her cautiously. McGonagall stared at me blankly.

"I married him," she corrected in her scholarly tone. The revulsion turned my stomach.

"What happened? How did I end up with my parents?" I asked her. A look crossed her face as I mentioned my parents, but I didn't acknowledge it.

"Tom said that children were dangerous to him. He took you away one night, and he never came back. I assumed that you both were dead," McGonagall said seriously. I looked at her with a strange mixture of disgust and sympathy.

"So you didn't know that it was me at Hogwarts?" I wondered, fighting to keep the accusation out of my voice. She gave me a small smile.

"I had no idea who you were, but you were always my favorite," she admitted fondly. I used the sleeve of my pajama shirt to dab away some of the blood that was seeping out of a cut on her forehead.

"What's he going to do with you after the blood bond?" I asked her gently. The sorrow was evident in McGonagall's eyes.

"I doubt he'll find a need for me after that," McGonagall said gradually. I nodded my head slowly. I was well-acquainted with what happened to people that Voldemort deemed unusable.

"I'm sorry, Professor," I told her earnestly. Just then, the doors burst open. Voldemort billowed in with Draco and Lucius scuttling closely behind him.

"It's time to create the bond," Voldemort announced in his nasally voice. Draco pulled me up to my feet, and Lucius jerked McGonagall to a standing position.

Voldemort used his wand to create a slit across McGonagall's palm as well as his own. Draco rolled up the left sleeve of my shirt, revealing my Mudblood scar. Voldemort cast a spell over the three of us. There was a glittering shine that came up from the cuts on McGonagall's and Voldemort's hands. The magic then carried over to my left arm which Draco was still holding out. It dissolved into my skin as I watched in horror. Voldemort turned to me and ground the tip of his wand into the skin of my forearm. I tried to pull my arm away, but Draco held me tightly. I screamed in agony as the Dark Mark was burnt into my flesh. Draco tightened his hold on me as I squirmed and kicked against the pain. As soon as Voldemort was done, Draco let me drop to my knees.

"Let the girl go. She's unable to leave without permission now," Voldemort directed. "Take the professor back to her cell. I'll decide her fate at a different time. She may prove to be useful later."

Lucius half-carried and half-dragged McGonagall away. I locked my gaze with hers as she disappeared from the room. Her eyes shone with guilt and remorse. I rose slowly to my feet.

"You're dismissed, Hermione," Voldemort said casually, as if nothing had happened. "Would you like Draco to take you back to your room?" I shook my head violently and inched away from Draco. He was staring, transfixed, at the floor.

"Narcissa," Voldemort called. The blonde Mrs. Malfoy came rushing into the extravagant, dark room. Her eyes anxiously scanned over to Draco before looking at Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord?" Narcissa asked airily. Voldemort gestured to me.

"Get Hermione cleaned up and find her something else to wear," he ordered, observing my pajamas in distaste. Narcissa nodded her head and led me by the hand out of the room. I followed mutely behind her, momentarily desperate to get out of my worn pajamas.

She ushered me in to her bedroom. It took me a moment to actually walk inside. There was a great revulsion in my body towards going into the Malfoys' bedroom. I did eventually enter. I forgot myself for a moment as I stared in awe at the room. It was nothing short of lavish. Narcissa was walking into an obscenely large closet. She disappeared inside before reemerging with an armful of dresses. I wrinkled my nose in distaste at the dresses but didn't say anything.

"You may take these for your personal use," she said tightly as she waved her wand over them to magically alter them to my size. I stared in envy at the magic, missing my wand.

I nodded my head before she shoved me into her bathroom.

"Change into this one," she pulled out a long black dress and handed it to me. "I'll call a House Elf to take the rest up to your room. You may shower in here."

I closed the door and began to take my shower. The water stung horribly against my fresh Dark Mark, but it felt wonderful to be clean again. The tears mingled with the shower water every time I saw the tattoo on my arm. I had the mark of the Death Eaters on my Gryffindor skim. I emerged from the shower and changed into the dress. It was long and flowing and laced up the back. I was disturbed by how much I resembled Bellatrix, but I attempted to push that thought from my mind. I still didn't have a pair of shoes, but I assumed that it was part of being held hostage. I exited the bathroom and saw that Narcissa was gone. I left her room and began to wander aimlessly around the Manor.

My wet hair clung to my face like the vacant feeling clung to my heart. There was an odd mix of shame and anger regarding the mark on my arm. I found a small room down a random corridor and entered. I fell into a heap and began to sob.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much to all who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

Alone

I observed my arm in horror. The mark had been imprinted over my Mudblood scar creating a twisted tattoo. I tucked my bare feet under the long skirts of my dress as the frustration overwhelmed me.

The tears trickled down my face. My arm felt as if it were on fire. I was cradling it to my chest when a cold drawl interrupted my thoughts.

"Crying, Granger?" Draco asked. I turned my tear-stained eyes to glare at him, but I didn't say anything. He slumped down beside the wall across the room from me.

"It's just a mark," Draco observed, "Like a scar or a tattoo. Or are you crying because it hurts? I had thought that you couldn't feel pain." Draco's dull grey eyes were empty of expression. I brought a hand to my face and wiped away my tears, but I didn't answer Draco. He let out an angry sound of frustration.

"Have you been Silencioed, Granger?" Draco said with the annoyance evident in his voice. I let out a sigh.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked quietly. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You were crying," he observed. My gaze dropped to the white marble floor beneath my feet.

"Yes," I mused, "I suppose that crying is rather standard behavior after you lose everything you value." Draco leaned his head back against the wall.

"You're still alive, Granger," Draco said stiffly. "You haven't lost everything."

"How charmingly cynical," I bit out as I fingered the red, irritated skin around the Mark. "But I'd rather be dead."

"Where's that Gryffindor courage you were always so proud of?" Draco asked mockingly. I stared at him warily.

"It died," I said evenly, "though I see you're ambition to achieve your ends by any means necessary is still alive and well."

"What's that supposed to mean, Granger?" Draco's voice lowered dangerously.

"We both got the Dark Mark. I got mine kicking and screaming, and you got yours so that Voldemort wouldn't kill you," I said bluntly. Draco brushed his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Is it wrong to want to live?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"It's brilliant to want to live, Malfoy," I spat. "It's a pity to waste your life." Draco rose to his feet. He walked to the door before turning back to look at me with a dark expression.

"You can't go around saying things like that, Granger. You might be Voldemort's daughter, but your father can't protect you all the time," Draco muttered darkly.

"He's not my father," I corrected faintly. Draco twisted the handle of the door.

"You can't change who your family is, Granger. No matter how much you despise them," he said quietly; then he was gone.

I continued to cry for almost an hour. It wasn't that my arm hurt; it was that I was now, in all respects, an honorary Death Eater. Time continued to pass, and I pondered over Draco's words as I sat alone in the room. I felt the exhaustion sweep through my body. I missed my friends, and I needed to talk to Harry. Out of desperation, I did something then that I swore I would never do. I called for a House Elf.

A timid looking House Elf aparated in front of me.

"Yes, Mistress?" The House Elf asked shakily. I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes and offered her a watery smile.

"Please, call me Hermione," I told her. She looked at me with her giant, green eyes.

"Darian is to call you Mistress Riddle," she corrected me faintly. I scrunched up my face in disgust.

"Then just call me 'Mistress'," I pleaded. The House Elf nodded her bulky head. "You said your name was Darian?"

"Yes, Mistress. How can Darian help you?" The House Elf asked politely.

"I want to write a letter. Do you know where I could get some parchment and an owl?" I asked hopefully. The House Elf nodded her head.

"Of course, Mistress," she agreed. I felt the hope rise up in me. "But Master will read the letters and decide if they are to be sent." My heart dropped.

"Never mind then," I muttered darkly. I expected the House Elf to aparate away, but she remained planted where she was.

"Was there something else?" I asked her. The House Elf stared at me with her huge eyes.

"Darian is to take Mistress to dinner. Mistress is to eat with Master Malfoy," The House Elf stated calmly. I looked at her in disdain as my stomach turned in revulsion.

"Which Malfoy?" I asked, the trepidation going through my body. The House Elf twitched its floppy ears.

"Master Draco," the House Elf assured. I still wasn't thrilled, but I rose to my feet. I didn't want to get the House Elf in trouble.

"Lead the way, then," I said as cheerily as I could manage. The House Elf led me through the dark corridors; my black dress trailed gently behind me.

We entered an expansive dining room that could easily seat thirty people. The room was decorated in black and dark green. Most of the seats were vacant, though two places at the end were prepared for dinner. Candles were placed liberally at that end to give it an almost romantic glow. Draco Malfoy stood at the end of the table looking incredibly nervous and impeccably dressed. The House Elf chose this moment to disappear from sight, leaving me alone in the room with Draco.

"Granger," Draco said faintly. He pulled out the chair and gestured for me to sit. Giving him a sharp look, I sat down gingerly in the indicated chair. Draco gently pushed my chair towards the table before claiming the other seat. It appeared that I was to have dinner alone with Malfoy. His dark promises to repay my remarks haunted me as I sat in unnerving anticipation of the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you s much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They made me smile. I'm enjoying writing this story, so it makes me happy that people are interested. Thank you fro reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Dinner

I tried to still my pulse as I sat next to Draco.

"You look ravishing this evening," Draco drawled coldly. The compliment caught me off guard.

"It was just two hours ago that you were threatening me, Malfoy. There's no point in being nice; there's no one to impress," I pointed out. Draco stared evasively out into the distance.

"There's always someone to impress," he muttered. I was going to ask him what he meant, but two House Elves arrived with our food. I thanked them as they scuttled away. After they left, Draco appraised me silently as I adjusted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Why am I here?" I asked Draco suddenly. He looked at me with his grey eyes.

"Your father said that you needed to eat. I'm here to watch you," Draco told me slowly. I looked at him sharply.

"You're my babysitter?" I questioned him uncertainly.

"More like your warden," he said huffily. I looked down at my plate before picking up my fork. I ate my food hurriedly. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the delicious aroma reached me. The hollowness in my stomach forced me to eat rapidly.

"This is so good," I murmured in between bites. Draco looked at me in disgust.

"Not very attractive when you eat, are you?" He asked me. I gulped down the food I had in my mouth.

"You try not eating for forty-eight hours. I would bet that you aren't very attractive then, either," I said primly. Draco just shrugged a shoulder and continued to eat his own food. I continued to eat mine too but at a more controlled speed.

"So, how are you?" Draco asked after a few moments of silence. I stared at him incredulously.

"You don't care," I observed. Draco shuffled in his seat. He brought a hand up to his face and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"I was only trying to be friendly," Draco murmured.

"Why would my captor need to be friendly to me?" I asked angrily. I gulped down my glass of water greedily as I waited for Draco to respond.

"Just leave it," Draco said darkly. The scraping of silverware was all that could be heard for a while until I decided to break the silence.

"So it's just your family that's left as Death Eaters?" I questioned him out of curiosity.

"Yes," Draco said blankly.

"What happened to the others? Azkaban?" I asked brightly. Draco sent me a withering look.

"Yes," he said just as emotionlessly. I looked at him in puzzlement.

"Is everything alright, Malfoy?" I asked sincerely.

"Wonderful, thank you," Draco said. He was being very oddly formal, and it was disturbing me.

"Draco," I said. He jerked his head up at my use of his name. "What's going on? Why do you have to watch me? Where's Voldemort? Why are you acting so different?" The questions rambled off my lips one after another. Draco looked at me with his silvery eyes.

"Your father told me to watch you. I'm not acting strangely. If you want any more answers you'll have to ask your father," Draco said flatly.

"Are you going back to school?" I asked him. The school year started in a few weeks, and everyone had been invited to retake their Seventh Year, though I didn't know if that offer was still in place with the capture of Headmistress McGonagall.

"Yes," he answered. I was getting frustrated with his one word replies.

"Well, if I don't go to school people will wonder where I am. Everyone knows how much I love school, and Harry is bound to look for me," I said fervently.

"Your father will explain that," Draco said again. I slammed my hands on the table as I stood to my feet. Draco looked at me in shock.

"Is that all you can say?" I demanded. "You have a mind, Malfoy. You should use it to think instead of being a blind follower." Draco looked at me silently.

"Not everything is so black and white, Granger. My life isn't as straightforward as yours. Don't pretend that you know what I'm going through. You don't know me," Draco said icily. I backed away from the table.

"My life isn't straightforward, Malfoy. I'm a Riddle, for Merlin's sake. I'm being held against my will, I'm the daughter of my favorite professor and my worst enemy. The people who raised me are dead, and my best friend is the next target. I know all about conflict," I argued. "But I still think for myself." I expected Draco to lash out at me, but he just nodded his head in a subdued sort of manner.

"Are you finished, Granger?" He gestured toward the food on the table. I nodded my head. "Then I shall escort you to your room." Draco stood to his feet. I pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"I can walk myself, thank you," I said shortly. Draco let out a sigh.

"I'm coming with you, regardless," Draco clarified. I stormed out of the room with Draco following closely behind. I tried to maintain my superior attitude, but in a few moments I was hopelessly lost in the Manor.

"Lost, Granger?" Draco smirked from behind me. I straightened up.

"Of course not," I muttered. Draco let out a short laugh before grabbing my hand and pulling me in the opposite direction. He pulled me through the many turns and corridors until we came to my door.

"Here you are, Granger," Draco said as he pushed my room door open. I walked inside and noticed a nightgown had been splayed across my bed.

"Thank you, Malfoy," I told him as I closed the door.

"Good night, Granger," Draco said softly. He disappeared down the corridor as I closed the heavy door. I slipped into the silky nightgown and crawled into the bed.

I was too exhausted to cry or even think that night. For the first time in nearly three days I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Plan

The days started to slip by. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen, and when Draco wasn't escorting me to meals, I was left alone in my room. The boredom was crushing. I was sitting in my room, wearing a dark green dress, waiting anxiously for Draco. He was my only contact to the outside world. I had begun to prolong our meals together out of sheer boredom.

The handle of the door to my room twisted. I sat up straighter in anticipation.

"Are you ready for dinner, Granger?" Draco asked as he pushed the door open.

"Yes," I said eagerly. I took Draco's extended arm, and he took us through the corridors.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked me. There was a humor in his voice.

"Not exceptionally. Why?" I asked him. Draco shrugged his shoulder as we walked downstairs.

"You just seemed pleased to see me," Draco observed nonchalantly. I nodded my head.

"I was," I admitted. A smirk spread across Draco's face.

"Were you?" Draco asked me. The self-satisfaction in his voice was overbearing. I felt a blush cross my face.

"Umm, well you're the only person that I've seen in over a week. It's really lonely and boring in my room," I told Draco slowly. The smirk dissolved off of his face as he considered something.

"You know, Granger," Draco drawled as he pushed the dining room door open, "I'm sure that your father would be alright if I took you other places in the Manor." I smiled at him as he pulled my chair out for me.

"You think so?" I asked him happily. Draco sat down in the chair next to mine.

"I think that as long as I am with you, it would be alright," Draco said.

"Why am I not allowed to go anywhere by myself?" I asked Draco. I began to eat the carrots that were on my plate.

"It's what your father wants," Draco said. He was back to his evasive answers again.

"But I can't actually leave the grounds," I pointed out. Draco took a sip of water.

"Let's just talk about something else. Alright, Granger?" Draco said tersely. I closed my mouth. I really wanted to ask him what he knew, but I couldn't lose the one person in the world who talked to me.

I ate silently. Draco kept trying to rush me through the entire meal.

"Are we late for something?" I asked him.

"We need to go meet your father," Draco rose from his seat. I stood up slowly. I didn't really want to see Voldemort again.

"Why does he want to see us?" I questioned Draco quietly. Draco seemed to sense my anxiety about going to see my father and took my hand reassuringly.

"He'll explain everything," Draco quipped. I rolled my eyes but said nothing as I followed him out of the room.

Draco took me to the room that I had identified as the ballroom. He opened the door for me and gently shoved me inside.

"Hermione," Voldemort greeted as we walked into the room. He was seated regally in a chair facing Draco and me.

"Why am I here?" I questioned bluntly. I saw Draco raise an eyebrow out of the corner of my eye.

"You're going back to school," Voldemort declared. I was at a loss for words.

"You're letting me go back to school?" I asked him cautiously, careful not to let myself get too hopeful.

"Of course," Voldemort exclaimed, "that's the only way that we can properly implement our plan." I swallowed.

"Our plan?" I asked him shakily. There was the drawback that I knew was coming.

"You and Draco are to kill Harry Potter. I trust you will not fail me this time, Draco," Voldemort looked over in Draco's direction. Draco ducked his head down.

"Of course not, my lord," Draco said quietly. I stared at him incredulously. He was going to kill Harry?

"Draco, you'll have to walk Hermione everywhere that she needs to go. Her curse won't allow her to go anywhere by herself," Voldemort reminded him.

"I'd be happy to escort Granger wherever she needs to go," Draco bowed.

"Crucio!" Voldemort hexed Draco. I watched in horror as Draco fell to his knees as the curse racked his body. Soon, Voldemort lifted the curse. Draco's body still twitched from the after-effects.

"I won't tell you again, Draco," Voldemort reprimanded lightly. "Do not call Hermione by that filthy Muggle name."

"I'm sorry, my lord," Draco apologized as he rose feebly to his feet. "It will not happen again."

"Good," Voldemort sneered. I bit my lip nervously as Voldemort turned to face me.

` "I won't help you kill Harry," I promised the Dark Lord. Voldemort gave me a sickly smile.

"But I think you will, my dear," he said assuredly. "The blood bond will refuse to allow you to tell Harry of our plans, and as his best friend, you're sure to get him alone sometime. Draco will use this opportunity to kill Harry."

"Draco can't follow me everywhere," I protested. "He can't come into the Gryffindor common room because he's a Slytherin, and I'll do whatever it takes to defend Harry."

"Your efforts will be in vain," Voldemort promised. "As for the Gryffindor problem, someone new has been implemented as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, since you're current Headmistress is. . . detained. I can easily have you resorted into Slytherin or Draco into Gryffindor."

I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything. Any idea that I had I needed to keep from Voldemort.

"You may go," Voldemort dismissed Draco and me. Draco took me by the arm out of the room.

"How can you stand to serve him?" I demanded of Draco as soon as we were far enough away from the ballroom.

"You, of all people, should understand that you don't always get to pick your life, Gr-Hermione," Draco said sullenly.

"Why do you play such a victim, Draco?" I asked him viscously.

"Because I was victimized!" Draco yelled. I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"You act like you're so misunderstood, when I think you're simply just evil," I accused. Draco's eyes dropped to the floor.

"It's not that I'm misunderstood, it's that no one bothered to listen to me in the first place. You can't be misunderstood if you're unheard," Draco said quietly. The bitterness in his voice startled me.

"I would have listened," I told him. Draco turned his silver eyes on me.

"No, you wouldn't have," Draco corrected me. "Maybe you would listen now, but that's only because I'm the only one here to talk to." I pondered what he said.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," I whispered. Draco shrugged his shoulder noncommittally. We arrived at the door to my room.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?" Draco asked as we stood in front of my door. I shook my head.

"I'm not in the mood," I said sullenly. Draco nodded his head as he opened my room door for me.

"Goodnight, Granger. I'll take you somewhere tomorrow?" Draco asked. I gave him a faint smile.

"I'd love to. Goodnight, Malfoy," I told him softly. I closed the door soundlessly. Slipping into the pink silk of my nightgown, I crawled into my bed thinking of ways to save Harry. I pulled the deep green blankets over me as the tears fell from my eyes when I realized I was completely at Voldemort's mercy. That night I fell asleep with tears in my eyes and hopelessness in my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I dunno. I like this story, but eh. A little uninspired lately. Anyway, thank you guys so much! It's a lot of work to think through the stories and it's nice for the feedback. (: Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, it wouldn't matter if I was uninspired.

Trust

The next morning found me curled up in my bed. There was a rapping on my door that woke me up as I blinked open my eyes.

"Granger, I mean Hermione, are you awake?" Draco called from the other side of the door. I bolted upright. The exhaustion from crying had caused me to oversleep. I rolled out of the satin of my bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Just a minute," I called as I slipped into one of my ancient dresses. I pushed my wild hair into some sort of order before stopping my actions completely. What on earth was I doing? Why was I making myself more presentable for Malfoy? I told myself that it was out of habit, but there was a doubt that was gnawing away at my mind. I consoled myself with the thought that imprisonment was making me insane.

"Before I die of starvation," Draco drawled loudly from the corridor. I hurriedly ran a brush through my hair one final time before throwing the door open.

"Sorry," I apologized to Draco as we began to walk downstairs.

"It's alright. I didn't mean to wake you," Draco said casually. His simple statement disturbed me. Why would Malfoy care?

"It's fine," I assured. We continued our walk in silence. When we arrived in the dining room, Draco pulled out a chair for me. House Elves appeared to serve us. I quietly thanked them before eating my toast. Draco and I made polite small talk through the duration of the meal. He complimented my appearance and I blushed under his gaze. I was finishing up eating when Draco suddenly asked me a question.

"Do you feel like doing something?" Draco asked me as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Yes," I nodded my head vigorously. Draco smiled as he stood up.

"What would you like to do?" Draco asked as he took my hand to help me stand to my feet.

"Do you have a library? It feels like I haven't read in ages," I complained. Draco gave me a superior smirk.

"Always the bookworm," he teased, but he took me by the arm as he led me to a dim corridor. He pulled me up an impossible amount of stairs before turning into a corridor that was full of Malfoy family portraits. Their faces seemed to sneer as I walked by, but I brushed it off as a Malfoy appearance trait. Draco pushed open a solid door, revealing a library that was teeming with books. My mouth dropped open in awe as I reviewed the antique room. There were shelves built into the walls and shelves creating an intricate maze throughout the large room that were all loaded with books.

"It's beautiful," I breathed. Draco surveyed my happiness in what I assumed was judgmental silence, but I ignored him. I fingered the books delicately before pulling several from the shelves. I sat in a cozy chair and tucked my feet underneath my skirts.

"What are you going to do? About Potter, I mean?" Draco asked as he sat in a chair next to me. I eyed him warily as I looked up from the dusty book in my hands. It was hard to trust the man that was to kill my best friend, but my options were rather slim.

"I'm not going to kill him," I said firmly. "I will do whatever it takes to keep him alive. I'll work around the blood bond. Voldemort can't make me kill him." Draco stared at me for a few moments.

"You know you can't change the Dark Lord's mind. Potter is going to die; there's no way you can convince your father otherwise," Draco told me. His tone was almost pleading, as if he was trying to get me to see reason.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to keep the plan from working," I said simply. Draco looked at me in confusion.

"How will you do that?" he asked me.

"I'll have to convince you to change your mind," I said flatly. Draco didn't say anything as we both sat staring into the empty space surrounding us.

The days passed that way. I had no idea what day of the week it was or when school restarted. I had no idea what was going to become of me or how I was going to handle the Harry situation, but when I was with Draco it wasn't so bad.

One particularly sunny day, I was sitting with him in the library. The light pouring in through the window was simply marvelous. I sighed as I closed the book in my lap.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked me. He surveyed the closed book in my hands with confusion.

"Do you think we could go outside?" I said with the longing evident in my voice. Draco shifted uncomfortably as he eyed me warily.

"I don't know," Draco admitted. I sent him a pleading look. Draco dropped his eyes to the ground to avoid my begging glances.

"Please, Malfoy," I begged. Draco gave a deep sigh, but he rose to feet.

"Just for a little while," Draco clarified. I nodded my head as I smile broke out across my face.

"Alright," I agreed. Draco took my hand as he led me through the corridors. We came upon a door that led to the outside world. Draco opened the door for me, and I escaped into the sunshine.

It was glorious. To be held inside for weeks on end was excruciating, and the feel of the outdoors was simply amazing. The grass was damp beneath my bare feet. The sunlight speckled my face as Draco and I walked under the trees surrounding the Manor.

We came to a clearing where the sun was completely unobstructed. I settled myself into the grass and began to pick at the few flowers that grew there. Draco settled himself next to me.

"What's going to happen to me, Malfoy?" I asked him suddenly. Draco met my eyes uneasily.

"I'm not sure," Draco admitted. I sighed as I fell back into the grass. I watched the clouds lazily float by in the crystal blue sky.

"I hate Voldemort," I said flatly. Draco winced as he picked at the grasses.

"You speak very boldly for being completely at his mercy," Draco observed. I shrugged my shoulder nonchalantly.

"It's the truth," I said. Draco looked at me for a long moment.

"I hate my father too," Draco said as he laid back into the grass. I bolted upright.

"You what?" I asked, stunned.

"I hate my father," Draco said flatly. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"I would have never guessed," I said faintly. Draco nodded his head as I settled back in my place in the grass.

"You would hate him too if he forced you into doing things that you didn't like," Draco muttered darkly.

"I know about being forced into things, Malfoy," I told Draco as I pulled my sleeve down to reveal the fresh Dark Mark over my mangled Mudblood scar. "But I am beginning to see how awful your life is." Draco rolled over in the grass to look at me.

"My life isn't always awful," Draco defended slowly. "Like right now is nice." I blushed as I turned to look back at the sky.

"Are you going to kill Harry?" I asked Draco bluntly. Draco bit his lip in thought.

"Those are my orders," Draco said as emotionlessly as possible. I felt the anxiety rise up inside of me.

"Do you always follow orders?" I asked Draco. My hope was that I could challenge him into defying the Dark Lord's orders. A blank looked passed over Draco's eyes.

"The last time I didn't, there were severe consequences," Draco said sullenly. I looked at him cautiously from behind a few blades of grass.

"Dumbledore?" I asked. Draco nodded his head. I sighed deeply.

"You aren't a murderer, Draco," I told him gently. Draco looked over at me with his stormy gaze.

"You don't know me," Draco pointed out. There wasn't any malice in his voice; he was only stating a fact. That was true; I didn't know Draco.

"I know that you are no murderer," I argued. "You aren't a Death Eater either. Not really." Draco lowered his head back into the grass.

"Thank you, Granger," he said sincerely. I jerked my head up in shock to look at his form lying in the green grass.

"What?" I asked him. The wind blew through my tousled hair.

"I mean Hermione," Draco corrected himself quickly. I shook my head.

"No. Why did you thank me?" I asked him. Draco gave me a hint of a smile. With his rare smile and the sun playing upon his silvery blond hair he was almost attractive.

"You're the only person who's ever bothered to see me for who I am rather than who my father makes me out to be," Draco said slowly. "The only person who ever thought that I wasn't a Death Eater." I smiled to myself as I let the sunlight warm me inside and out.

"You're welcome," I whispered. For the first time in my life, I almost trusted Draco Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: THANK YOU! **

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine

Betrayed

I stepped out of the shower before slipping on my black dress. I dried my hair as well as I could with a towel, but it was still damp as I had no wand. I ran my fingers through my dripping curls, trying to make it more presentable. I walked back into my room as Draco rapped on my door.

I pulled it open and gave Draco a smile.

"Good morning," I chirped. Draco's grey eyes were dull, and he kept his face completely clear of emotion.

"Good morning, Hermione," Draco greeted flatly. "You look lovely." I stared down at my dress that made me resemble Bellatrix. The compliment was as empty as the first one he had given me. I was getting concerned. Yesterday, Draco had been fine. We were outside in the sunlight talking about how we hated our fathers. It was almost enjoyable. Today, Draco was vacant.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" I asked him. The concern laced my voice. Draco blinked his emotionless eyes.

"Fine, thank you," he said blandly. Draco held out his arm towards me. I took it, and he led us through the Manor. I attempted to turn around our usual corridor, but Draco dragged me down a flight of stairs instead.

"Draco?" I asked, bemused. "Where are we going?" He was taking me in the direction of the ballroom rather than the dining room. Fear coursed through me as I realized that we were probably going to talk to Voldemort. Nothing good ever came from talking to Voldemort.

"Your father needs to speak to you," Draco said evasively. I swallowed hard as he pulled the ballroom door open.

The ballroom was completely different. There were four chairs arranged in a circle. Voldemort and Lucius were occupying two of the chairs and looking expectantly at Draco and me.

"Hermione. Draco," Voldemort greeted. "Sit down." Draco released my arm as I sat down in the chair between him and Lucius. I faced Voldemort directly.

"The plan is in progress?" Voldemort asked Draco. A blush crossed Draco's pale face. His eyes dropped to the ground as he nodded his head with embarrassment.

"Yes, my lord," Draco said faintly. I turned to look at him for an explanation. I had no idea what plan they were discussing.

"Wonderful," Voldemort smiled. I felt my stomach turn in apprehension. "Lucius," Voldemort called.

"Yes, my lord?" Lucius shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You have redeemed yourself," Voldemort said nasally. Lucius's head shot up as Voldemort continued. "And it appears Draco is well on his way to redemption as well. We may proceed with the arrangements."

"Thank you, my lord," Lucius groveled. "Draco will not disappoint you again. You can trust him with this arrangement. He will not fail." Lucius had fallen out of his chair and onto his knees in the middle of his groveling. Voldemort let out a sinister laugh.

"Of course he won't," Voldemort said lightly. "Will you, Draco?" Voldemort turned to Draco. Draco's eyes were still trained on the marble floor. The nod of his head was barely noticeable.

"No, my lord," Draco whispered. A smile split Voldemort's wrinkled face.

"Excellent, we'll set a date as soon as allegiance can be secured," Voldemort said slowly. I could take no more. It appeared to be a Death Eater meeting, and I was puzzled as to how it involved me.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" I questioned. Voldemort turned his head to face me.

"A simple business transaction, my dear," Voldemort said happily. Draco ducked his head down even farther, and Lucius regarded the whole situation uneasily.

"A business transaction? Why am I here, then?" I questioned. Voldemort folded his gnarled hands in his lap.

"You're part of the deal," he said lightly. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"What deal?" I asked bluntly. The room seemed to darken, even though light was pouring in trough the stain glass windows.

"I had to secure your safety. The only reasonable way to do so would be for someone to watch you all the time. Lucius is a faithful follower of mine who has been working to secure a place of prestige under my rule. We've found a solution that will accomplish both," Voldemort explained. My head spun as I tried to put together what he said.

"What solution?" I asked him. I was terrified of the answer, but I had to know.

"A marriage," Voldemort said lightly. My mouth dropped open in disgust.

"I-I can't marry Lucius! He's already married," I argued. Draco's face turned deep red, and Voldemort let out a condescending laugh.

"Obviously, my dear," Voldemort sneered. "You will marry Draco."

I couldn't breathe. The world had stopped turning. He couldn't make me marry someone against my will! He could Crucio me all he wanted; I would not marry Malfoy.

"You can't force me to marry someone," I pleaded; Voldemort turned his soulless eyes on me.

"We'll just have to find a way to persuade you then," Voldemort said cryptically. His tone prophesied the evil that he was planning. My mind immediately went to my friends.

"No," I whispered. Voldemort stood up from his chair. Lucius and Draco jumped to their feet.

"You may go, Draco. Take Hermione with you," Voldemort directed. Draco nodded his head as he pulled my stunned form out of the room. He dragged me past the line of smug family portraits and pushed open the solid door. We made it to the solace of the library in complete silence. Draco dropped his hold on my arm and looked at me with embarrassment in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Granger?" he asked quietly. He let his hand slip down to take one of my hands in his. I felt the anger bubble over inside of me as I snatched my hand away from him.

"Don't touch me," I whispered fervently. Draco's grey eyes clouded over, and his countenance hardened into his expressionless mask.

"Hermione," he pleaded.

"How long did you know of Voldemort's plan?" I asked him. I kept my voice carefully calm.

"It's not like you think," Draco tried. I cut him off.

"How long?" I demanded. My voice hitched in my throat.

"The plan's been in the works since my father knew of your existence," Draco said quietly.

"And your part? What was your part of the plan? What was Voldemort talking about when he asked you?" I asked him, my voice rising dangerously.

"Granger, this won't help anything," Draco said evasively, but his eyes were begging mine to let him explain.

"Is that why you've been nice to me? All the compliments? That was your part, wasn't it?" I accused. Draco sighed before meeting my eyes.

"Yes. The Dark Lord wanted me to become friends with you," Draco admitted quietly. That hurt me more than I wanted it to.

"How could that possibly benefit him?" I yelled. Draco fidgeted under my stare.

"He thought it would help you -adjust - to the idea better. He didn't want you to do anything rash," Draco explained quickly.

"Rash? You lied to me! You pretended to be my friend so that I wouldn't be so opposed to an arranged marriage!" I accused him. Draco ran a hand through his platinum blond hair.

"Granger, your father is a powerful man," Draco's voice begged me to see his side.

"You pretended to be different. You pretended to change so that I would marry you! You're horrid," I shrilled. Draco bit his lips as his cheeks burnt crimson out of embarrassment.

"It wasn't my idea. I didn't want to lie to you," Draco defended.

I swallowed hard and said nothing. The tears of frustration stung my eyes as I turned to walk out of the room. I reached the door and wrenched it open. The curse started as soon as I touched the handle.

The pain was intoxicating. I couldn't think. The Dark Mark burned in pain as I grasped my forearm in a futile attempt to make it stop. Fire coursed through my blood, and my vision blurred.

"What's happening?" I cried. Draco pulled me by the shoulders away from the door and into his arms.

"You can't leave without me. It would be disobeying his orders," Draco whispered into my hair. The pain stopped immediately. I pushed Draco away from me roughly.

"I told you not to touch me," I hissed. "Take me back to my room, Malfoy." Draco licked his lips in exasperation.

"You're not hungry?" he asked feebly. I shook my head violently and silently waited for him to take me to my room. Eventually, he conceded.

We walked back to my room in uncomfortable silence. Draco attempted conversation a few times, but I ignored him. We turned into the corridor that led to my room.

"You're wrong, Granger," Draco said as he twisted my door handle open. "I never meant for this to happen." I walked into my room.

"I was wrong, Malfoy," I said venomously. "You are a Death Eater." And with that, I slammed the door shut.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Weasleys

Hatred. I hated Draco Malfoy. How dare he make me think we were friends just so I would marry him? He had broken what little trust I had foolishly allowed myself to put in him. He was a traitor as far as I was concerned. I couldn't bear the sight of him.

I stayed in my room for three days. I drank water from the faucet in the bathroom, but since I had to take my meals with Draco, I refused to eat. Draco tried to collect me from my room on many occasions, but I always refused him. On the third day, my hunger was begging me to give in. Draco swung open the door to my room.

"Hermione," Draco called my name hopefully. I didn't respond. I stared blankly at the wall in front of me.

"Will you please eat?" Draco asked meekly from the door. I was curled into a ball at the foot of my bed. I stayed quiet for a long time, but I was famished. I nodded my head as the grumblings in my stomach won. I wobbled a bit as I stood to my feet. Draco reached out a hand to steady me, but I immediately jerked away.

"Hermione," Draco said slowly, but I narrowed my eyes at him. I mutely walked out of the door, followed closely by Draco. We walked to the giant dining room in silence.

Draco pulled out my usual chair for me, but I walked past him and sat in his chair. Draco sighed as he sat in the chair that was normally mine.

A House Elf appeared to give us food. As soon as my plate was placed in front of me, I tore into my meal. I ate at record speed. I hadn't realized that I was completely famished. I was gulping down bread of some sort, as Draco pushed his food around his plate.

"Granger," Draco drawled slowly, "I'm sorry." I jerked my head to look up at him. I swallowed the food that was in my mouth before responding.

"No, you're not," I corrected him hoarsely. Draco lifted his silver irises to meet mine.

"Yes, I am," Draco said softly. I felt all the emotion slip off of my face.

"Well, I don't care," I shrugged my shoulder as I brought my fork to my lips.

"What?" a puzzled look crossed Draco's face.

"I don't care if you're sorry," I reiterated calmly. Draco brought a hand to his face as he rubbed his temples. I unceremoniously shoved the rest of my food down my throat and prepared to leave. Draco placed his hand on mine to stop me from standing up. I recoiled at his touch, but his eyes locked with mine.

"Eat mine," Draco pushed his plate to me. I wanted to refuse it, but I was really hungry. Normally, starvation would have caused my stomach to shrink, but I had been drinking so much water that it was still normal sized, just empty.

I shoveled the food into my mouth. I had never eaten so much in one sitting. I expected Draco to make some snide remark about my eating habits, but he just watched with the guilt written across his face.

"Take me back, Malfoy," I commanded. Draco stood up from his chair. The House Elf that I recognized as Darian aparated into the room. Her giant eyes were darting around the room in the scared fashion of a hunted animal.

"Master," Darian squeaked. She twisted her fingers nervously.

"What?" Draco drawled coldly.

"Lord Voldemort wishes to see you and Mistress Riddle," she said quietly. I crinkled my nose at the way she addressed me, but I didn't say anything. Draco nodded his head as he turned to face me. We silently agreed to leave the room. I gulped as I followed mutely behind him.

"What is it now?" I whispered to myself. Draco heard my whispers and turned to face me.

"Everything is going to be alright," Draco tried to assure me. I gave him a hard look.

"Stop lying, Malfoy," I hissed. Draco shrank back at my words but continued to lead the way to ballroom.

Stepping inside, we found Lucius. He was breathing hard and appeared as if he had just come out of a fight. My stomach clenched at my observations.

"Draco," Voldemort drawled lazily. "Sit down. Your father has news to tell us." Draco directed me to sit in a chair facing Lucius. He took the seat beside mine.

"The Dark Lord has agreed for your and Miss Riddle's marriage to take place tomorrow," Lucius announced. I bit my lip. Tomorrow?

"Thank you, my lord," Draco murmured softly. He chanced a glance at me, but I refused to meet his eyes.

"I won't marry him," I promised Voldemort. "You can't make me." Voldemort smiled cynically at me.

"You'll marry him if you want your beloved professor, and, ironically, your mother, to see the light of day again," Voldemort told me firmly. McGonagall. I could never sentence her to death. I felt the hopelessness crash over me.

"A last-minute act of obedience from your father was able to move up the date," Voldemort explained nasally. I felt the trepidation course through my veins. 'Acts of obedience' to Voldemort were synonymous with heinous crimes.

"What have you done?" I whispered. Draco's head turned to face his father. A wicked smile crinkled Voldemort's face.

"Yes, Lucius. Tell us what you've done," Voldemort encouraged. Lucius twirled his wand nimbly in his fingers.

"I've attacked the Weasley's home," he announced. My heart plummeted. Draco's hand went up through his hair.

"You've attacked them, Father?" Draco asked flatly. Lucius nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes," Lucius affirmed. "No news yet on what's happened to them, but I've sent the entire building up in smoke."

"You burned their house?" I asked rising from my chair. The shock froze me completely. Ron and Ginny. Oh Merlin.

"Just a few incendio spells," Lucius shrugged. My mind raced feverishly.

"Was Harry there?" I croaked. A blank look crossed Lucius's face.

"No. Potter wasn't there," Lucius admitted sorrowfully. Voldemort turned to Draco and me.

"You will still have to complete your task, Draco," Voldemort reminded him. Draco nodded his head.

"Yes, my lord," Draco drawled tiredly. Voldemort stood to his feet.

"The marriage will happen tomorrow evening. I will bind you myself," Voldemort told us. I couldn't think.

"Yes, my lord," Draco bowed his head.

"Are they dead?" I asked Voldemort bluntly.

"We don't know, my dear girl," Voldemort said condescendingly. "But they aren't fireproof." A smile curled his lips. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I dropped my gaze to the ground.

"You may go, Draco," Voldemort dismissed us. Draco waited for me to follow him, but I was unresponsive. He grabbed me by the hand and gently pulled me from the room. He had to drag me through the Manor as my entire body went numb.

My knees crumbled beneath me on one of the staircases. I sank down into a heap as the tears began to leak from my eyes. Draco maintained his grip on my hand.

"You can't cry here, Hermione," he drawled quietly. He tried to pull me to my feet, but I refused to stand. The bitter tears made hot trails down my face as I wondered about my friends.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," I whispered. Draco ran his other hand through his platinum hair.

"If someone hears you, we'll both be in trouble," Draco's voice was almost pleading. I ignored him as the tears continued to fall onto my ancient dress. Draco sighed. He slipped an arm underneath the bend in my knees and forced his other arm in between my back and the cold, stone wall. He lifted me up off of the ground.

The surprise caused me to momentarily forget my tears. Draco stepped up the stairs cautiously with me firmly in his grasp.

"Put me down, Malfoy," I commanded firmly. Draco continued to carry me down the corridor.

"You can't cry in the corridors, Granger," Draco drawled. He stumbled over his feet almost losing his balance. I gripped his neck out of reflex.

When we finally got to my door Draco placed me gingerly on my feet. He opened my room door for me.

"Would you like me to collect you later to go outside?" he asked me uneasily. There was a faint trace of hopefulness in his eyes that I would jump at the chance to go outside, but I shook my head.

"I'd rather not go anywhere," I said numbly.

"I'll see you for lunch then?" Draco asked, unsure. I folded my arms and shook my head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy," I whispered as I closed my bedroom door leaving Draco alone in the corridor.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you! All the feedback I get on this story means a lot to me! Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

Married

Weddings are meant to be happy. They are joyous occasions to celebrate love. I was getting ready for my wedding. It was anything but joyous, and the farthest thing from love. I stared into the mirror as Narcissa fussed over me. I had spent the entire day alternating between feeling sorry for myself and getting made pretty.

"I've never seen such hair," Narcissa said distastefully as she tried to calm my frizzy tresses. I made a face at her in the mirror, but she was too preoccupied to see it. Her nimble hands were straitening my hair into submission.

"I don't know why you're going to such trouble, Mrs. Malfoy," I told her blankly. "This isn't a real wedding." Narcissa's head shot up to meet my eyes in the mirror's reflection.

"It's a real wedding, my dear. The only one that my Draco will ever get. Is it wrong for me to want you to look presentable?" Narcissa asked me rhetorically. Her voice was dripping disdain as she toyed with my hair with a little more force. I opened my mouth to respond.

"I meant that the ceremony won't be very traditional," I corrected lightly. Narcissa seemed to consider that for a moment.

"It will still be a wedding," she said defiantly. I bit my lip to keep from saying anything else.

Narcissa twisted my hair back into an elaborate knot. It was swept up from my neck in an almost graceful manner. She had added just enough makeup to my eyes to make them expressive. My painted eyes perfectly displayed the mixture of terror and disgust that I was feeling. I think that sort of took away from the 'bridal glow' that Mrs. Malfoy was trying to achieve. Narcissa stepped back to review her handiwork.

"Lovely," she breathed happily. She called for a House Elf, and two aparated in front of my eyes. One was holding a plate full of food, and the other was holding a big box. Narcissa took the box from the second Elf and directed the first Elf to put the tray on the table.

"Eat," Narcissa commanded, indicating the plate of food on the table.

"I'm not hungry," I told her stiffly. Narcissa sent me a cold look. I noticed that she had grey eyes like Draco, but they weren't the same.

"You haven't eaten in days. You may not pass out at your own wedding," she told me calmly. I sighed resignedly as I picked at the food on the plate. I was hungry, and the food was simply divine. I ate far more than I intended, but Narcissa seemed pleased.

"You'll need to change into this," she handed the box to me. I laid it gently on my bed and pulled off the lid. Inside was an old but elegant wedding dress.

"Was this yours?" I asked her as I gingerly lifted the gown out of the box. It fell to the floor in gentle folds of white satin.

"Yes," Narcissa's eyes held a dreamy gleam. "I wore this when I married Lucius." She fingered the fabric fondly before shaking herself from her reverie. "Your turn to wear it," she said more to herself than to me. I considered the dress in my grasp.

I slipped into the bathroom, crumpling the dress in my hands. This was my wedding day. If I was going to wear a used dress, I had wanted it to be my mother's. The tears seeped from my eyes as I slumped to the bathroom floor.

I missed my parents. I didn't care how they were related to me genetically; they were the people who had raised me. I had been able to block out the sadness out of shock, but as I sat there, holding a wedding dress, the sadness came rushing back to me.

My parents were dead; the Weasleys were definitely in danger of being dead. Lucius had attacked them, but he didn't know what had become of them. Harry was going to die. And now I was going to marry the traitor, Draco Malfoy.

Narcissa banged on the bathroom door.

"Hermione, you need to hurry. You're supposed to be downstairs soon," Narcissa called from the other side of the wood. I vaguely wondered what they would do to me if I was late. It's not as if they could proceed without me.

I wiped furiously at the tears that were streaming down my face. I had to get married if only to save my favorite professor's life. I at least owed that to McGonagall. I slipped myself into the old wedding dress.

It was far too big for me. The extra fabric pooled on the floor around me, and the sleeves fell over my hands. I carefully waddled out of the bathroom to stand before an anxious Narcissa.

"I can fix that right up," she said cheerfully as she waved her wand. The fabric altered to fit to my size. It really was a lovely gown. It had masses of white satin and lace and everything every bride wanted. But there was nothing that I wanted more than to get out of that horrid dress.

"Let's go," Narcissa said brightly. She pulled the door open and waltzed into the corridor, waiting impatiently for me. I followed her with trepidation. I had just reached the threshold of the door when a terrible burning began from my Mark. I groaned in pain as I stumbled back into the room.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Narcissa popped her head back into the room.

"I can't leave the room," I told Narcissa as the pain started to dim, but only slightly.

"Everyone gets nervous, but you have to get married," Narcissa chided me. I shook my head at her as the pain still sent tremors through my body.

"No, it's that Voldemort cursed me. I can't leave rooms without Draco," I reminded her. Narcissa pursed her lips in an annoyed manner.

"But he's not to see you before the wedding! This will ruin tradition," Narcissa whined. The pain still emitting from my Mark restrained me from throttling her.

"It's a curse," I reiterated slowly. Narcissa huffed before summoning a House Elf to find Draco. I waited on my bed. I tried to ease the pain away from my arm. It was no longer burning, but it was still sore. I continued to rub at it, desperate to get the pain away from me.

A knock sounded on the door, and Draco poked his head inside.

"You needed me, Mother?" Draco kept his eyes trained on the ground. Narcissa gestured to me frantically.

"Hermione says she can't leave a room without you," Narcissa said tightly. Draco nodded his head as he reached a hand out to me. My stomach turned, but I reached to take his hand. As soon as our fingers touched, the pain stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief and annoyance

"Are you alright?" Draco whispered to me in the corridor. I nodded my head curtly. I fixed the sleeve on my gown to hide the Mark.

"You look lovely," Draco whispered to me gently. I turned to give him a scathing glare.

"There's no need for your fake compliments, Malfoy. It's a little late for me to back out anyway," I seethed quietly. I couldn't fight the blush that blossomed over my cheeks, no matter how insincere the compliment had been.

"Hermione, we're getting married, and I know you can't stand that idea or me. But please believe me, I had nothing to do with this," Draco whispered urgently to me as we followed behind his mother. I gently disentangled my fingers from his.

"Please don't play innocent, Malfoy," I breathed. I folded my arms and continued the walk to the ballroom in silence.

We walked into the expansive room. Voldemort was standing at the front of the room waiting for us. Lucius was nowhere to be found. Draco grabbed my hand as he pulled me to the front of the room. Narcissa went to watch from the corner.

Soft moonlight flowed in through the windows as we walked to the ballroom. The silvery glow played upon my dress and Draco's hair giving us an ethereal glow. I would have been more enchanted if I hadn't been so distracted by the dread.

"You have the ring, Draco?" Voldemort asked nasally. Draco pulled a diamond encrusted ring from his pocket and handed it to Voldemort.

Voldemort tapped the ring with his wand before handing it back to Draco. Draco seized my left hand with his hands as he gently slipped the ring onto my finger. The ring glowed brightly on my finger before returning to normal.

"Draco, take Hermione's right hand with yours," Voldemort directed. Draco immediately followed his order and took my hand.

"I now magically bind you," Voldemort said cryptically as a magical glow encircled our clasped hands.

"That's it?" I asked him incredulously. A condescending smile cracked Voldemort's face.

"I thought we could skip over the kiss. That's only for show, anyway. Unless you'd rather we didn't?" Voldemort offered. I bit my tongue, and a blush raced furiously across Draco's face.

"Draco," Voldemort turned to face him. "You are now magically required to care for Hermione. You should feel honored, my boy. You get to spend your life protecting my Horcrux. I'm sure that your parents are very pleased." Draco's eyes stared at the floor.

"Thank you, my lord," Draco whispered. Voldemort waved his hand dismissively.

"You and the new Mrs. Malfoy may leave," Voldemort said casually. Revulsion trickled through my veins at my new name. Draco took my hand as he prepared to leave the room. A crack of aparation stopped us as Lucius stumbled into the ballroom.

"I've returned from checking on them, my lord," Lucius bowed. Voldemort twiddled his wand in his fingers.

"And how is the Weasley family?" Voldemort asked carelessly. I felt my stomach ice over in anticipation.

"Critical, my lord," Lucius affirmed happily. "The Healers at St. Mungo's aren't sure about any of them, but they seemed particularly hopeless about Potter's best friend." My heart stopped beating. I was vaguely aware of the fact that Draco wrapped an arm around me to keep me from falling.

Harry's best friend. The boy who had kissed me. The insufferable redhead who was always hungry and didn't understand emotions or feelings or manners. Ronald Weasley.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting. It makes me smile. And dance. Sometimes sing in the streets. Anyway, thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter isn't mine.

Blank

Ronald Weasley was going to die. I felt my mind go blank. Everything felt like it was happening far away from my body. I was vaguely aware that Draco was pulling me through the corridors. He pushed me into a small sitting room that I had never seen before, but, then again, I hadn't seen much of the Manor at all.

I began to weep freely. All the pent up anger and frustration that had amassed over the weeks spilled over as I convulsed in violent sobs. Draco sat me down on a small sofa. He sat close to me and pulled me into his arms. I wanted to free myself from his grasp, but right now I was too upset to care. I buried my face in Draco's robes as the tears fell from my eyes.

Draco smoothed back my hair as he whispered softly to me. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I could tell that it was an attempt to calm me down.

I have no idea how long I sat there crying. Draco kept his arms around me the whole time. When I was finally able to regain some composure, I pulled back from him immediately.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked gently. I shook my head vigorously.

"You should know, though, Malfoy," I croaked. "Harry's going to notice when his girlfriend and his best friend don't show up for school. How are you going to compensate for that one? You'll never get close enough to hurt him if he suspects something is wrong."

Draco fingered the hem of his robe as he avoided eye contact with me.

"The Dark Lord has a plan," Draco quipped. I felt the frustration rise up in me, but I was too exhausted from crying to act upon it. Draco and I watched the flames in the fireplace burn. There were a few minutes of quiet nothingness. There was nothing he could say; there was nothing that I was going to tell him.

"What are you going to do, Malfoy?" I asked suddenly. "What are you going to do if Voldemort wins?" Draco gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked me curiously. I thought through my question.

"You and your family are Voldemort's only followers that aren't imprisoned. Even if Voldemort kills Harry, there's an entire world that will set out to kill Voldemort. There's no way for you to win," I told him bluntly. Draco's grey eyes glassed over.

"It's not a flawless plan, Granger. I'm just doing what I'm told. Besides, the world isn't so very good as you would like to think," Draco told me. I held my gaze with his.

"I know," I whispered. Draco nodded his head.

"And what will you do if Harry kills Voldemort? Then you'll be left for the second time on the wrong side of the war. I doubt Harry will vouch for your morals," I told him. Draco looked at me pointedly.

"He can't destroy Voldemort," Draco said simply. I looked at him in confusion.

"Of course he can! He's done it before," I reminded Draco. Draco looked at me warily.

"But he'll be a lot less willing to destroy the final Horcrux this time," Draco looked at pointedly me. My mind stopped. Me. As long as I was alive, Voldemort couldn't die.

"Oh no," I whispered. Draco just ducked his head down.

We sat in silence for a long time. Draco kept sending me nervous glances. Every once in a while, a stray tear would trickle down my face.

"I want to go to sleep, Malfoy," I whispered to him. Draco nodded his head and pulled me up to my feet.

He led me silently to his room. He pushed the door open and allowed me to go inside first.

Draco's room was simple. I suppose that I should have expected such from a boy who was always running around in his father's footsteps. Maybe the thing that surprised me most was that there wasn't a bit of green in his room. It was only black and white. There weren't any posters or colors like in Ron's room. It was lifeless. Dead.

I looked around the room warily. My things had already been brought up and filed away in Malfoy's closet. I rummaged through a drawer in his room for my nightgown. I pulled out the pink silk and wordlessly disappeared into the bathroom.

I pulled off the slightly crumpled wedding dress and deposited it carelessly on the floor. I slipped into my silky nightgown and rinsed the smudged make up off of my face. A few curls from my hair had already spring loose. I released the rest of it to fall in slight waves down my back, already changing after Mrs. Malfoy fervent straitening.

I reemerged from the bathroom to find Draco already changed into his pajamas. He was staring out of his window; his expression was pensive.

I slipped soundlessly into one side of the bed. Draco mutely settled in on the other side. I stared blankly at the ceiling above us trying not to cry. Draco turned out the lights with his wand.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Draco said quietly. I rolled over on my side to face away from him. Draco sighed at my blatant refusal to acknowledge him. He sounded so alone and frustrated. Two emotions that I knew very well for being so young. I bit my lip in consideration.

"Goodnight, Malfoy."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. The make me smile. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Fixed

The next morning dawned dim. I had a sense of foreboding as I blinked my eyes open. I rolled over to face Draco's side, but he was already gone. I sat up.

"Morning, Granger," Draco greeted vacantly as he reemerged for the bathroom. He had already dressed.

"Morning," I said flatly. Draco's shoulders visibly sagged at my tone.

"You need to get ready, Hermione," Draco prodded gently as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"What's happening?" I asked him curiously.

"Your father would like to speak with us," Draco told me. I groaned as I flopped back on the bed.

"Tell him that I'm ill," I murmured as I pressed a pillow to my face.

"It's my job to take care of you. I can't tell the Dark Lord that I failed on the first day," Draco said lightly. I slowly removed the pillow to look at him.

"He can't expect you to keep me from getting sick," I said reasonably. Draco nodded his head.

"He does. So, please get ready to see him," Draco said from the foot of the bed. I sighed as I rolled off my side. I shivered as my feet made contact with the marble floor. Rummaging through the closet, I pulled out a dark blue dress before walking to the bathroom.

I had just slipped into my dress when I heard Draco's voice from the other side of the door.

"And fix your hair," he called loudly. I huffed to my reflection in the mirror. It stung a little that he had off-handedly insulted my appearance, but it bothered me more that he cared about my hair.

I observed my hair in the mirror. I had slept on it funny during the night. It had lost a lot of its wave left over from the wedding and had straightened out in the back. I thought it looked better this way. It was much less frizzy and a lot tamer.

"Blasted Malfoy thinks he can tell me what to do with my hair," I murmured into the mirror. I left my hair in its straightened form but pulled half of it up and away from my face.

I reemerged from the bathroom to find Draco pacing the floor as we waited for me.

"Ready?" he asked brightly. I nodded my head morosely, and Draco's mood instantly sobered.

"What does he want to talk about, Malfoy?" I asked Draco seriously as he took me by the arm out of the room.

"He'll explain when we get there," Draco responded automatically. I sighed in exasperation. Draco eyed my appearance but refrained from making any of his usual empty comments. I self-consciously finger the dark blue skirt as he pulled me through the corridors.

We arrived in the dark ballroom. Voldemort was staring into a fireplace as Draco pushed me through the door. Voldemort turned around to face us as the door creaked open.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Voldemort said mockingly. Draco dropped my hand quickly as if he was as repulsed by the title as I was.

"My lord," Draco said quietly as he ducked his head down. I stared numbly ahead to face Voldemort.

"Why did you call for us?" I asked him bluntly. Voldemort looked at me for a long moment.

"You and Draco will board the Hogwarts Express at the end of this week," Voldemort said clearly. I was a little startled by that news. I didn't know that so much of the summer had already passed. Voldemort continued.

"A new Headmaster has been set up by the Ministry. Draco, he knows that you and Mrs. Malfoy are married, and has set up a place for you. This way you can watch Hermione at all times," Voldemort said silkily. Draco nodded his head.

"Yes, my lord," he said quietly. Voldemort's soulless eyes turned to me.

"Draco will still be required to take you from room to room," Voldemort said flatly. I nodded my head.

"Cursed," I said softly. Draco's eyes stared at the floor.

"Yes," Voldemort agreed. "You must not speak to Potter unless it is a necessity." I lifted my chin up.

"I would classify imminent death as a necessity," I snarled. A bored look crossed Voldemort's face.

"Don't push me, dear," Voldemort said nasally. "You might be my Horcrux, but there's no reason a Crucio wouldn't be effective."

I swallowed as I faced Voldemort evenly.

"What about my supplies for school?" I questioned him. Voldemort twirled his wand nimbly in his fingers.

"Narcissa is getting everything arranged for you and Draco," he said airily. I had no further questions so I stood silently next to Draco.

"You may leave, Draco," Voldemort dismissed us. Draco pulled me by the hand out of the room.

"This will never work," I ranted as soon as we were up the stairs and in the dining room.

"It will," Draco said in a monotone voice.

"No. Harry will put the pieces together. He'll figure out how the attack on the Weasleys links to something," I said defiantly. Draco pulled my chair out for me. I sat in it out of habit.

"You think that he'll figure out that the Dark Lord is alive, that he has a daughter, that you are said daughter and his final Horcrux?" Draco questioned me as he took his chair. "You give Potter far too much credit." I bit into my toast in a rabid fashion.

"Well, there's no way that he's going to overlook our marriage," I pointed out to him. A smirk began to spread across Draco's vacant face.

"Maybe you fell for my irresistible charm," Draco mused happily. I ate my toast nonchalantly.

"I can't fall for something that doesn't exist," I countered casually. I kept my gaze on the toast in my hand, but I saw Draco's sullen expression out of the corner of my eye.

"You'll have to make something up," Draco said somberly as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I'm not going to lie to my best friend. There's no way that I would conceivably marry you. You make something up," I countered hotly. Draco stood up from the table.

"Marrying you hasn't exactly been a real joy for me either, Granger," Draco drawled coldly. "You play the part of the victim when I was as forced into this as you were. I'm married to you forever. You can't forgive me. You fight me on everything." I stood to my feet at this point.

"You knew what was coming though! I got pushed into a marriage, and you knew all along in our fake friendship what was coming," I accused. Draco's eyes met mine before he let them slide to the ground.

"It wasn't fake," he murmured.

"Well, it certainly wasn't real," I countered. "I don't forgive you because you aren't sorry. Forgiveness has to be earned, Malfoy. And I don't fight you."

"You do," Draco insisted. "Just this morning I asked you to fix your hair, and you didn't." I stared at him in bewilderment. Why on earth would he care?

"You didn't ask me, Malfoy. You told me. And I did fix it," I said as I indicated that I had pulled half of it up. Draco eyed my hair in distaste.

"That's the part I meant for you to fix," Draco clarified slowly. "When you woke up this morning it was straight. I wanted you to fix it back to usual."

"It looks better this way," I defended. This argument was ridiculous. Who argues about hair?

"I like it the other way," Draco said quietly as his eyes went back to their place on the floor.

"This is madness," I whispered. Draco ran a hand through his hair. I fingered the end of mine anxiously as we both stood in uncomfortable silence.

"Will you drop me off at the library, Malfoy?" I finally broke the silence. Draco's eyes shot up to look into mine before he nodded his head.

We walked to the library in complete silence. Draco opened the library door for me and waited until I was inside.

"I'll be back later to pick you up for lunch," Draco promised quietly before he disappeared down the corridor.

I was left alone with my thoughts and my oddly straight hair.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright, I just wanted to make this clear. Thank you so much for the feedback on this story, but if you see anything that could use improvement/expansion/or makes you question my sanity then please tell me. I want to improve my writing, so if you've got suggestions or criticism, let me hear it. I tried to make this chapter a bit more descriptive, so you can feel free to judge that. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Confrontation

Three days passed. There was no news on the Weasley's health. They seemed to remain exactly the same. Those three days were horrifying, stagnant. Nothing happened, nobody talked, and nobody breathed. Draco and I went through the same routine we had always gone through. Except I was with him more, and there was no talking.

I had fallen into a restless sleep the third night. The nightmares swirled vividly through my head. Ron was dying. It was my fault. The nightmare continued to grow worse and worse until I felt someone shake back to consciousness.

"Hermione!" Draco all but yelled at me. I jerked my eyes open. I stared at him confusedly, trying to get my bearings. I blinked my eyes as they drifted from Draco's silvery eyes to the empty, white ceiling.

"What's happening?" I asked him, unsure. Draco maintained his grip on my shoulders. I reached a hand to my face and felt something wet. I pulled my hand away to discover tears.

"You were having a nightmare," Draco said worriedly. I turned to give him a sullen look.

"It wasn't a nightmare," I whispered. Draco's face turned inquisitive as I tried to disentangle myself from the grey sheets that ensnared me.

"You were crying in your sleep," he pointed out. I stared at the blank ceiling above me.

"They aren't nightmares when they're reality," I told him as emotionlessly as possible. Draco remained silent, but I felt the tears slip through my eyes. A strong arm encircled my waist.

"Hermione, you have to talk with me. I know that everything has gone wrong, and there's no way out of this mess. But, please, let me help you," Draco pleaded. I rolled over in his arms to face him.

"You can't help me," I corrected him quietly. Draco sighed heavily.

"I can't change reality, no," Draco admitted. "But you don't have to go through this by yourself. We're both alone in this. The only person who could understand is the other." I stared at Draco for a long moment before the tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Why do you care?" I whispered. Draco stared at me for a moment.

"I'm supposed to take care of you," Draco shrugged. I let my gaze roll to the ceiling again.

"I think Voldemort meant not to let me die," I clarified in monotone.

"He never said I couldn't take care of your emotional breakdowns," Draco told me. I could almost hear the beginnings of a smirk in his voice.

"Why would you care if I breakdown? Why do you care if I'm alone?" I asked him harshly as I tightly shut my eyes.

"Because I'm tired of being alone too," Draco said earnestly. Draco's silvery eyes gleamed in the moonlight. The sincerity in his voice shocked me.

"You've got your family," I pointed out. Draco shook his head.

"No, they're no help. I've always been alone," he whispered. At the look of hopelessness on Draco's face, my emotions bubbled over.

"I miss my friends," I told him shakily as I started to cry again. Draco's arm held me closer to him. My tears fell upon the black silk of his pajama shirt.

"It's alright," he whispered soothingly as he stroked at my hair. I let out a strangled sob.

"It's not. I feel like I've betrayed Ron," I admitted next. Draco pushed some of the hair out of my face.

"You didn't betray anyone," he assured me. The pale moonlight was highlighting his sharp features giving him an almost angelic look. I shook my head.

"I did, though. He gets attacked, and I go and marry his worst enemy," I choked out. Draco raised an eyebrow at me inquisitively. I saw his mouth twitch with the beginnings of a smile.

"I'm the Weasel's worst enemy?" Draco asked. I tilted my head back to look at him properly.

"Who else would be?" I asked him.

"The Dark Lord," Draco shrugged. I bit my lip.

"They thought he was dead. You moved up in the priority, I suppose," I reasoned. A small smile crossed Draco lips as he wiped the tears away from my face with his thumb.

"Am I your worst enemy?" Draco questioned sadly. I locked my gaze with his.

"No, that would be Voldemort," I told him truthfully.

"Not like your friends, are you?" Draco smiled. I sighed as I stared at the black blankets around me.

"I never could manage to sort out my priorities," I whispered. Draco gave me a gentle smile but chose not to comment.

"I'm sorry about Weasley," Draco said softly. I felt a fresh wave of tears well up in my eyes. Draco's arms tightened around me.

"We were never officially together," I confessed. "He wasn't-isn't-very good at expressing feelings." The sobs came more violently. Draco held his arms firmly around me.

"It's very strange, you know," he told me quietly once my sobbing had quieted down.

"What is?" I blinked at him through my tears.

"It seems strange for me to comfort my wife as she cries over another man," Draco said flatly as he gently wiped a tear from my cheek. I thought about that. Draco's voice carried the same hollow sound of hopeless loneliness that I felt. I felt guilty for making Draco sound hollow.

"I never thought I'd be your wife," I defended myself weakly.

"I never thought I'd be competing against Weasley," Draco countered lightly, but he removed his arms from around me. I hadn't meant to make Draco distance himself. I tried to rectify the situation immediately.

"We're married, so I suppose that you've beat him," I tried to console Draco. Draco nodded his head.

"Though my beautiful bride wasn't too happy with that," Draco observed. I sighed heavily but blushed because he had called me beautiful.

"What do you want from me, Draco? To pretend that I'm ecstatic that I was kidnapped and forced into marriage?" I questioned him solemnly.

"I just want to be given a chance," Draco whispered just as solemnly.

"I gave you one. You messed it up," I reminded him quietly. "Sometimes, there are no second chances." Draco's face fell. He made a move to roll to the side facing away from me, but I stopped him.

"I'm sorry you were forced into this, Draco. I know that marrying me wouldn't have been your first choice," I admitted earnestly. Draco's silver eyes locked with mine.

"You weren't even in my top ten choices, Granger," he drawled lightly. I smiled a little.

"Well, then I'm sure you understand my predicament," I tried to joke. Draco's lips drew into a thin line as he nodded his head solemnly.

"It's the same as mine," Draco said lifelessly. "Trapped forever in a marriage that will kill you if your life doesn't kill you first." I bit my lip.

"How very observant," I said coldly as I twisted my fingers into a curl.

"Do you not agree?" Draco asked me earnestly. I turned to face him.

"We do have a problem on our hands, Malfoy," I agreed.

"Glad we can agree on something, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco yawned. I took a deep breath trying to muster up courage for my next move. I slipped my hand into Draco's larger one. His head jerked around to face me.

"This isn't a second chance because I don't trust you," I clarified. Draco's face darkened. "But this is me agreeing to not let you go through this alone." Draco nodded his head to show that he understood. I glanced around his dull room before settling my gaze back upon his platinum blond hair.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said softly. I nodded my head. He settled himself more comfortably in his pillow. I bit my lip as I considered my next move.

"Draco?" I whispered, scared. I was still maintaining a firm grasp on his hand.

"Hmm?" he murmured, sounding half-asleep.

"Would you mind holding me? Just this once. I prom-" Draco slipped his arm securely around my waist as he pulled me closer to him.

That night I fell asleep feeling safe in Malfoy Manor.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you to everyone! Also, thank you for pointing out my mistakes; it helps me improve. A mistake that I noticed a lot is over-comma-ing. I get a little comma happy. I apologize. I will try to keep my love for the comma under control.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Harry

I stood with Draco on Platform 9 ¾ as the multitudes of people milled around us. Draco clutched my hand tightly as he pulled me through the crowds of students with their families. The place was alive with noise and colors as children tried to give their mothers one last hug. I bit back a sob when I realized I wouldn't ever be able to hug my mother again.

Our departure from Voldemort was less than warm. We were given last minute instructions to complete our mission. Voldemort was explicit in his warnings to Draco on what would happen if he failed. Draco knew that we didn't have much time to kill Harry, and he was anxious as we were surrounded by Hogwarts students.

"People are going to suspect you, Malfoy," I whispered superiorly as Draco pulled me to the train. Draco sneered at me.

"People don't care," Draco said callously. I shot him a look.

"But they're not blind. That morbid look on your face will definitely give it away," I pointed out.

"They have all marked me off as demented by now," Draco said nonchalantly. I considered that as we were jostled by the swarming students who were still dressed in Muggle clothes.

"What about your friends?" I asked him seriously, the joking gone from my voice.

"I don't have any," Draco said sullenly as he guided us past a group of girls that I recognized as Ravenclaws.

"Yes, you do," I argued. Draco's grey eyes clouded over as they locked with mine.

"Not really," Draco said casually, "I don't have friends the way that you think of friends. I have people that are strategic to keep around, but it's really not the same." I was beginning to feel bad for Draco when I saw a boy with haunted green eyes approach us. The boy who lived.

"Hermione," Harry called out to me. I immediately slipped my hand out of Draco's grasp. I ran up to Harry and wrapped him in a hug. "Why are you already wearing your robes?" He whispered to me curiously. I just shrugged my shoulder as continued to hug him. I was wearing my robes to hide the Dark Mark on my arm, but I couldn't tell Harry that. I batted some of his unruly black hair out of my eyes as I hugged him.

"I've missed you, Harry," I whispered to him. I pulled away from him to give him a watery smile. I had knocked his glasses loose on his nose. I giggled a bit as I straightened them for him.

"I've missed you too," Harry told me sincerely. "Did you hear about the Weasleys? I've been so worried about you. You didn't answer any of my owls." An accusatory look was seeping onto Harry's face.

"Yes, I did hear about them. I haven't been able to visit. Are they alright?" I asked Harry urgently. I wanted to hear a hopeful report about the Weasleys, and that was next to impossible with Draco's family.

"They are pretty bad," Harry admitted. "I've only been able to visit a couple times. The Healers aren't letting many people through, and Ron is unresponsive." I choked a little at that.

"That's awful," I whispered. Harry's thoughtful green eyes locked with mine.

"What I'd like to know," Harry leaned towards me surreptitiously, "is how it happened. Are there rogue Death Eaters on the loose?" I did my best to make the emotion drain from my face.

"You don't think it could have been an accident?" I questioned him as innocently as I could. Harry shook his head.

"Nobody accidentally burns their entire house. Someone would have been able to get out. This was attempted murder," Harry said seriously as he stared at me.

"Oh," I whispered. There was nothing else that I could say, but Harry didn't notice.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I've been worried about you too. I thought that someone might have attacked you as well because you didn't respond to my letters." I gulped as I tried to think of a response.

"I'm sorry about that," I told him as I ran through a handful of lies. "I was fairly busy."

"I went to your house," Harry admitted, still looking at me warily. "You went there." I was starting to crack under the pressure. I wanted to tell Harry the truth, but I couldn't seem to get the words past my cursed voice. Voldemort would never allow it.

"I haven't been at my house," I whispered. Harry's green eyes widened considerably.

"Well, if you weren't at your house and you weren't at the Weasleys' house, then where have you been?" Harry asked me insistently. My mind was racing feverishly when I felt a slender arm wrap around my waist.

"With me," Draco drawled from behind me. "She's been with me." Harry stared at me incredulously.

"What in Merlin's name have you been doing at Malfoy's?" Harry asked me sharply. The betrayal in his voice cut through me.

"We're married, Potter," Draco said coldly from behind me. Harry's jaw dropped, and my heart stopped beating.

"Your best friend is presumably going to die, and you've married the enemy?" Harry yelled at me in the crowded station. A group of terrified First Years scurried past us.

"Harry, please," I pleaded with him. Harry looked up at Draco.

"Before the summer you didn't even like Malfoy, and now you've married him? What did you do to her, Malfoy?" Harry spat. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do anything, Potter. Hermione agreed to this," Draco said superiorly. I bit my lip. Harry took one of my hands in his.

"Hermione, Wizarding marriages are irreversible," Harry said seriously. I looked into his emerald eyes trying not to cry.

"I know, Harry," I whispered. Harry ran his fingers through his thick black hair in an agitated manner. He opened his mouth to say something, but Draco cut him off.

"Don't yell at my wife again, Potter," Draco told Harry firmly. Harry's eyes widened in shock before turning to look at me; I felt my heart skip a beat.

"You could have at least told me," Harry said quietly as his gaze slipped to the ground beneath us.

"It all happened so fast," I explained. "I couldn't tell anyone." Harry looked distressed.

"What did your parents think?" Harry asked me. My eyes filled with tears that I tried desperately not to shed.

"They were fine with it," I lied. Harry grasped my shoulder to turn me gently away from Malfoy.

"Are you sure you want this, Hermione? What about Ron? Do you love Malfoy?" Harry whispered urgently in my ear. Draco looked perturbed at the fact that Harry was whispering to me. A blush crossed my face at Harry's questions.

"I'm sure." Was all I said as Draco nudged me gingerly away from Harry.

"Let's get on the train, Love," Draco directed as he pulled me by the arm onto the train. I gave Harry an apologetic glance as I was forcibly dragged onto the train. Draco pulled me past several compartments before slipping us into an empty one.

"What was that?" I demanded irately as soon as Draco had slid the door shut.

"What?" He asked innocently. I let out a grunt of frustration as Draco plopped down on the red seat cushion.

"Why did you tell Harry that we were married?" I shrilled. Draco's grey eyes widened in surprise as he looked at me.

"Because we are," he said flatly. I twirled a finger into a frizzy curl.

"Yes, but you didn't have to be so blunt about it," I told him shortly. Draco looked at me.

"He's going to find out, Granger," Draco explained slowly. "It's better that he heard from us rather than finding out because he realizes that you are not going to the Gryffindor common room anymore." I sat in the seat across from him dejectedly.

"Why were you so nice to me in front of him?" I asked him trying to keep my voice calm.

"It's easier this way," Draco said evasively. I locked my gaze with his.

"How in Merlin's name is this easier?" I asked him incredulously.

"It will be much easier to complete our task if people aren't shoving Veritaserum down my throat demanding if I Imperiused you into marrying me," Draco's grey eyes shined. A small smile formed on my lips.

"So you're going to make people think that we're in love," I said humorously.

"Yes," Draco blinked his eyes at me, "Why is that funny?" I let out a laugh.

"It's completely ridiculous, Malfoy," I smiled. "Who in their right mind would believe that?"

"That's just the thing, Granger," Draco smirked. "The students of Hogwarts aren't in their right minds. This is the way things need to be. I need you to play your part." I felt my eyes widen.

"You want me to pretend to be in love with you?" I questioned him blankly. A blush spread over Draco's skin.

"Well, just pretend not to hate me, then," Draco pleaded as he took the seat across from mine. I bit my lip as I stared out of the window.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:THANK YOU! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Insecure. Sigh. Thank you so much for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Forlorn

Draco and I fell seamlessly into the pattern of school. We had been given a small dormitory close to Gryffindor Tower. All of our classes had been rearranged to where we were in all the same classes, thanks to Headmaster Bristle. Bristle was a rather portly, middle-aged man that the Ministry had put in charge of Hogwarts. He was obviously a romantic at heart and saw to making sure Draco and I would never be separated.

Draco grew more and more distant with each passing day at Hogwarts. He seemed very torn. He tried to use my friendship with Harry to get close to him, but he did not like me to be around Harry. Voldemort's threats were doubtlessly weighing down on him as he continued to withdraw himself.

"Malfoy," I questioned him quietly as he was walking me back to our room. It was a normal Thursday in the first week of school. He had Quidditch practice, and, since I didn't want to watch, he was going to deposit me in our dormitory. Draco jerked his head up to look at me.

"Yes?" He asked as his grey eyes met mine. I dropped my eyes to our intertwined hands. I had to ask Draco to do something for me, and I wasn't too thrilled at the idea of asking my enemy to do a favor for me. I took a deep breath.

"Would you mind dropping me at the library instead?" I asked him quietly. Draco let out a laugh. I turned my attention to him.

"Only you would make such a big deal about going to the library, Granger," Draco said happily. I pursed my lips as a faint blush spread across my cheeks.

"Well, I've got to study," I said indignantly. Draco just shook his head and smiled.

"I'll take you to the library," Draco said as he turned to that direction. I smiled my appreciation at him as we walked through the corridors. I debated my next move. I had another request, and this one was far less likely for Malfoy to agree to. I had to try.

"Malfoy, I would like to go visit the Weasley's at St. Mungo's," I said pleadingly. Draco's mouth drew into a thin line as he looked at me. "Please?" I added. Draco let out an exasperated sigh.

"We'll see," Draco said vaguely. I decided to let the matter rest. Draco and I continued our walk in silence. When we arrived at the library, he pulled the door open for me.

"I'll pick you up for dinner, Hermione," Draco promised as I walked into the room.

"Goodbye," I told him quietly as he shut the door. I turned around and began to walk through the familiar rows of the library. I breathed a sigh of relief as I took in the musty smell of books and my freedom. I had settled into my favorite spot and begun to read. For almost an hour, I was completely at peace. I got up to find another book.

"Hermione," someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Parvati and her twin sister, Padma. I noticeably deflated at their presence.

"Hello, girls," I tried to say happily. "How was your summer?"

"A lot less interesting than yours," Parvati gave me a knowing look. Padma gave me a smile as they both took my hands. I sighed as I walked with them to sit down. We settled into three chairs around a table. They turned their expectant faces towards me. I blinked at them in silence.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked them flatly. The Patils gave me twin smiles.

"Tell us about Malfoy!" Parvati squealed. I bit my lip. I had been dreading this moment. During the past week, students had given me judgmental glances and had whispered covertly, but no one seemed to have the nerve to approach me. I decided to handle the confrontation directly. I didn't want these two gossips to spread around that I had poisoned Malfoy with a love potion. That would be humiliating.

"Well, Draco and I have known each other for a long time. Our families are actually really close," I carefully told them a twisted version of the truth. Padma eyes lit up excitedly while Parvati kept waving for me to continue. "We just decided to get married. It was rather impulsive, really." I settled back in my chair to see how they would respond to the story.

"How romantic," Parvati gushed. Padma nodded her head in agreement.

"You must really love him, Hermione," the Ravenclaw twin said wistfully. I nodded my head.

"I definitely have strong feelings for him," I told her calmly. I didn't feel the need to tell them that most of those strong feelings were to strangle him.

"You're so lucky," Parvati sighed.

"Am I?" I raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"He's very attractive," Parvati blushed. "His hair is a lovely shade of silvery-blond, and he's very muscular." Padma jumped in, and they both raved for a few minutes over Malfoy's 'storm cloud eyes.' My stomach turned in revulsion as I rolled my own eyes.

"Looks aren't everything," I spat primly. I was growing tired of this petty conversation and I wanted it to end.

"Then what do you love about Malfoy?" Padma asked. I bit my lip. That was an unexpected change in conversation. What did I love about Malfoy? What could I even stand about Malfoy?

"He's a gentleman," I listed slowly. "He likes to read. He . . . umm . . . he's charming," I blushed as I remembered all of the fake compliments he had given me. Parvati and Padma gave me sickeningly sweet smiles.

"Well, we've got to go, Hermione. I wanted to ask Harry about Ginny, and he should be in by now," Parvati said as she rose to her feet. I scrunched my nose.

"Was he out?" I asked. Parvati nodded her head.

"He's been on the Quidditch pitch all afternoon. I think he was just flying to get away for a bit, you know?" Parvati said in a sad tone. My mind raced furiously.

"I thought the Slytherins had Quidditch practice today," I said frantically as I stood to my feet.

"No," Parvati said slowly. "Harry's out there by himself." My heart stopped beating. I looked between the twins as they gave me worried glances.

"We're going to dinner now, Hermione," Padma said cautiously. "Would you like to come with us?" I shook my head as I remembered the curse.

"No," I sat back down in my chair. "I think I'll wait for Draco." I tried to give them a smile. They seemed to believe it as they left the library. As soon as they were gone, I raced to the door.

My mind was putting everything that I knew together. If Harry was alone on the field that meant he was vulnerable. Draco had lied to get me to stay quietly at the library while he went to murder my best friend. He had even offered to take me to watch the practice to give the lie some legitimacy. I reached a shaky hand toward the handle.

The pain started from my Mark. It was searing the skin of my fingertips as I withdrew my hand from the handle. I had to warn Harry, but I couldn't get out of this room without dying. I paced nervously in front of the door as I waited for Draco to come back for me.

I had no idea what I was going to say to him. What could I say? He had lied to me to presumably go kill my best friend. I would never forgive him for this. Never. I twisted my still sore fingers into my hair as I waited for Draco to come.

He had promised to pick me up for dinner. That hour came and went and still no sign of Draco. I had attempted to escape the library on several more occasions, but it only made the pain last longer and hurt worse. I crumpled into a pile on the floor by the door, cradling my burning arm toward me. I would just have to wait for Draco. There was no way that I could save Harry anyway.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Seamus Finnigan asked me sincerely he placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up through my teary eyes.

"No, Seamus," I whispered. He patted my shoulder awkwardly.

"Is it because of Harry?" he asked quietly. I jerked my head up in shock.

"What?" I demanded. Seamus gave me a sympathetic look.

"I heard that he's in the Hospital Wing. It'll be alright, Hermione," Seamus attempted to comfort me as he slipped away into the library. I felt the shock go through me.

Harry was in the infirmary. That was good. The dead have no need for Healers, so at least he was alive. But what had Draco done to him? How badly was he hurt? The questions tumbled one over the other in my mind until I could take no more.

I rose to my feet and bravely grabbed the handle. Ignoring the pain in my arm, I pulled the door open and hastily put my foot across the threshold.

I let out a scream as the burning pain enveloped me. Soon, two strong arms were wrapped around me, and the pain instantly subsided. My tears fell gently on a Slytherin robe. A slender hand stroked back my hair in a soothing fashion.

"You knew you couldn't leave," Draco chided gently into my hair. I took a deep breath as I tried to regain my composure.

"You were late," I said shakily as the after-effects still sent tremors through my body. Draco let out a quiet chuckle as he placed his chin on the top of my head.

"I still came for you," he pointed out. As soon as I could feel my arms again, I pushed him away from me roughly.

"What have you done?" I hissed with all my previous malice returning. Draco gave me a blank look.

"What do you mean?" he asked me innocently. I scoffed.

"What have you done to Harry? I know that you lied about practice, now tell me why he's in the Hospital Wing," I shrilled. Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me into the corridor.

"Answer me, Malfoy," I spat as we walked through the corridors.

"Be quiet," Draco directed coldly. I clamped my mouth shut. Draco's stony expression softened as he looked at me. "I'll explain in our room." I nodded my head to show that I understood.

The walk to our room seemed to drag on forever. When we finally reached the door, Draco gently pushed me inside. As soon as the door was closed, I turned on him.

"What's happened?" I demanded. Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything to Potter," Draco defended. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Stop lying, Malfoy," I said venomously. "Harry's hurt. Why is that?"

"Listen, Granger," Draco drawled coldly. "I didn't hurt Potter. He fell of his broom while flying over the pitch. Probably lost his balance crying over the Weasel girl. If anything, I probably saved his life. I took him to the Hospital Wing after he fell." I stared at Draco incredulously.

"I don't believe you," I told him flatly. Draco gave me an appraising look.

"Why not?" he asked earnestly. I sighed as I paced around the room.

"You've lied to me before, you're probably lying to me now," I reasoned. A pained look crossed Draco's face.

"He's going to be alright, Granger. I talked with Madam Pomfrey," Draco's eyes locked with mine. "You have to trust me." I felt my gaze fall to the ground.

"I can't," I whispered. I chanced a glance back at Draco. His face was completely forlorn.

"I know," he said softly.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

Blush

I sat in the dorm that belonged to Malfoy and me. It was really a lovely dormitory. We had a common room, of sorts, a bedroom, and a bathroom. It wasn't overly lavish, but it was very nice. We were close to the Gryffindor Tower, so it sort of resembled the Gryffindor dormitories.

It was darkly decorated. The red in the room was deep, like a shade of maroon. The rooms were also decorated with a pearly, deep grey. I was sitting on the sofa in our common room in front of the fireplace fingering a book in my hands as I worked on my essay for Potions.

A breeze drifted in through the window that I had left open. Draco walked in through the door.

"Merlin, Granger," Draco drawled as he came to sit on the other end of the sofa.

"What?" I looked up from my book.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Draco asked me.

"I opened the window," I said emotionlessly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I realize that, Granger," Draco said sarcastically. "The question was why?" I threw Draco a furious look.

"I've been trapped inside all day, Malfoy," I said tersely. "Excuse me for wanting a little fresh air." Draco's face instantly sobered.

"Hermione," he said softly, "if you want me to take you somewhere all you have to do is ask." I frowned at him.

"I don't like having to ask you for things," I grumbled. Draco slowly scooted closer to me.

"Well, I can't read your mind," he told me honestly. "If you don't tell me what's going on, then how am I supposed to make this work?" I stared at Draco incredulously.

"Make what work?" I asked Draco bluntly. He was sitting right next to me by now.

"Our . . . relationship," Draco trailed off awkwardly. I felt my eyes widen before they narrowed in accusation.

"Why are you so concerned with making a fake relationship work?" I asked my flatly. Draco brushed a piece of my frizzy hair behind my hair.

"The way I see it Granger," Draco said casually as he leaned back in his seat. "We're going to be together for an excruciatingly long time. Wizard marriages are irreversible, so I'd rather not be miserable the rest of my life." I bit my lip in consideration.

"Malfoy, you're assigned to kill my best friend, that's hardly grounds for a friendship between us," I pointed out. Draco's cold, grey eyes locked with mine.

"Yes, Granger," he smirked. "But Potter has a disgusting habit of escaping death, and even after this mission, it'll be the two of us until we die."

"But you hate me," I argued. "You've always hated me."

"Technically," Draco sneered, "I hate your self-righteous friend. I never formed a real opinion about you." I scowled at him.

"'Filthy little Mudblood' isn't an opinion?" I demanded. Draco ducked his head down.

"Alright, so I had an opinion," he smirked. "I still don't hate you." I gave Draco an exasperated sigh.

"You're insufferable," I muttered quietly as I picked up my book again. Draco gave me a self-satisfied smile.

"So, Mrs. Malfoy," I gave him disapproving look, "would you like to go outside?" Draco stood to his feet and extended a hand to me.

"Don't call me that again," I reprimanded him as I took his hand. Draco grabbed his robe off of the back of the sofa before opening the door for me.

"Why do you always wear your robe?" Draco asked as we slipped into the corridor. I self-consciously rubbed my arm.

"I can't chance somebody seeing the Mark," I whispered to him. Draco nodded his head in understanding. We walked silently through the castle. When we came to the front of the castle, Draco opened the heavy front door for me.

I stepped outside into the evening air. It was wonderful. There were quite a few students meandering around outside so Draco interlaced our fingers. We walked briskly around the lake for a while. Draco and I were able to keep up a pleasant conversation. I had just started to enjoy myself when I saw Parvati and Padma in the distance.

"Turn around!" I hissed to Draco. Draco looked up to see the Patil twins. He sent me a questioning glance but turned around to walk the other way.

"Is there a reason we're avoiding your friends?" Draco questioned humorously. I sighed heavily.

"All they talk about is you!" I complained. Draco's face instantly lit up.

"Granger," Draco feigned shock, "have you been gossiping about me with your friends?" A smiled curled the corner of his mouth.

"No," I blushed furiously. "They gossiped. I was just sitting in the library."

"So, what did they say about me?" Draco questioned. I tried to glare at Draco, but he returned the look. I sighed in defeat.

"They find you attractive," I whispered. Draco let out a laugh.

"You were in the library talking about how attractive I am?" Draco laughed. A blush raced across my face.

"No, it was all them," I defended weakly.

"Well, what did they say?" Draco asked me curiously.

"Like I would boost your ego," I sniffed. Draco gave me another smile.

"Well then what did you talk about?" Draco asked mischievously. I turned away from him.

"Nothing," I said evasively. Draco still had my hand in his grasp, and he used it to pull me back towards him.

"Come on, Hermione," Draco said silkily. "If you don't tell me, I'll go ask the Twin Gossips. Merlin knows what they'll tell me." I huffed in annoyance.

"Fine," I gritted. "They asked me what I loved about you." Draco's grin was screaming across his face.

"What do you love about me, Hermione?" Draco asked gleefully. I bit back the retort in my throat.

"I detest you," I spat. Draco gave me a patronizing smile.

"But you didn't tell them that," Draco observed. "So what did you tell them?"

"Only if you tell me what you love about me," I reasoned. Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright," he said. "You first." I looked out over the placid water as Draco and I continued to walk around the lake.

"I told them that I appreciated the fact that you liked to read," Draco scoffed, but I continued the list. "You're a gentleman, and I told that you were, umm, sort of, charming." My face heated up as I finished my ramblings. Draco was staring at me intently with his grey eyes, a soft smile firmly in place.

"You find me charming?" Draco asked in a soft voice. I nodded my head but kept my mouth shut. Draco said nothing as he continued to lead me by the hand around the lake. It felt like his grasp had gotten tighter, but I must have been imagining things.

"Your turn," I reminded him quietly.

"What I love about you," Draco mused out loud. I bit my lip to keep from smiling. "I love the way you listen," he decided. I looked up at him. "Not many people ever truly listen. It's a lost art, and I love how you'll always listen." I blushed violently.

"Thanks," I murmured. Draco continued.

"I appreciate that you like to read," Draco mocked me. I rolled my eyes but allowed him to continue. "And you hair," he said as reached out with his other hand to brush a piece behind my ear. "I love your hair." I slowly disentangled our fingers.

"That's a lie," I whispered in an accusatory tone. "Nobody likes my hair. It's a mess." I said self-consciously as I stared at the grass. Draco gently pulled my chin up to make me look at him.

"It's lovely," he breathed. "It's not like any hair that I've ever seen. In my family, everyone's hair is straight and flat and fake. Yours is wild and lively and real. It's perfect for you; trust me." I looked up into Draco's grey eyes. He was scanning my face intently. I sighed heavily.

"I can't," I reminded him. Draco's silvery eyes clouded over and a sad smile crossed his face.

"I know," he whispered. He gently brushed a kiss across my forehead as the autumn wind swept through my bushy hair. I shivered a little. I think it was because of the fact that Draco Malfoy had just kissed me, but he mistook it for the wind.

"Cold?" he asked amicably as he slipped his robe off of his shoulders.

"No, it's fine," I tried to refuse his gesture. He just shook his head and slipped the robe over the one I was already wearing. I looked rather unsightly in my bulky garments, but anything to change the subject from that kiss.

"Let's go inside," Draco directed as he took my hand again.

"Alright," I said heavily. I really wasn't looking forward to being trapped indoors again.

"And close that blasted window," Draco smirked. I opened my mouth to retort, but Draco continued speaking.

"Next time you want me to take you somewhere, Granger," Draco said gently. "Just ask." I decided not to say anything, just nod my head.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter**

Thunder

The rain came down in torrents. The wind howled through the trees and the water was thrown against the windows. Lightning crackled brightly, highlighting the room and throwing shadows against the walls. I trembled a little as the thunder shook the windows.

"Malfoy," I whispered. Draco nestled farther into his pillow.

"Malfoy," I called a bit louder. Draco didn't respond.

"Draco!" I shrilled. Draco's eyes snapped open. He instantly curled his fingers around his wand which was under his pillow. I didn't know he kept it there.

"What's wrong?" he whispered urgently, his eyes scanning the room and then me in turn.

"There's a thunder storm," I whispered childishly. Draco rolled his eyes at me.

"We're in Britain, for Merlin's sake. There's always a thunderstorm," Draco dismissed as he laid back down to go back to sleep.

I shouldn't have been so afraid. I knew exactly what caused the thunder. I knew exactly why the earth needed rain. I had never been scared of thunderstorms before, but it was one more thing to fight in my battle of loneliness. Maybe the rolling in the distance reminded me of how hopeless I felt. Maybe the lightning illuminated my despair. Whatever the cause, it was with great trepidation that I pulled the blankets closer to me.

I stared at the ceiling for a long time. I was trying to rationalize with my mind, but it refused to listen. Another peal of thunder rumbled through the air, and I shivered involuntarily. To my great surprise, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. I rolled over to look at Draco. He was staring at me with wide eyes.

"I thought Gryffindors weren't afraid," he whispered to me. I closed my eyes.

"I'm not exactly a good example of Gryffindor behavior. I'm the first in my house to be related to the Dark Lord," I replied flatly. Draco gave a condescending chuckle. My eyes snapped open.

"Aren't you always the one saying that blood doesn't define you? You can be your own person; genetics and blood lines don't tie you down?" Draco quipped as if repeating it for the hundredth time. The lightning flashed through the room, giving his hair a sort of unnatural glow. His pale face was lit up in a smirk, but it was more of a humorous look rather than a superior one.

"I think I was wrong," I said as emotionlessly as possible.

"I think you were right," Draco countered. I looked at him in shock. Rain continued to pelt against the window as I stared at Draco silently.

"I'm sorry for waking you," I told him sincerely. Draco shrugged. "I know that you haven't been sleeping well." Draco gave me a surprised look.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked me, bemused. I bit my lip in thought.

"You talk in your sleep whenever you have nightmares," I told him. Draco's face hardened as I told him this.

"What have you heard?" Draco demanded icily. He had started to retract his arm from around me.

"Nothing," I admitted softly. "It's too murmured to make sense." Draco visibly relaxed as he readjusted his arm around me.

"Do you have nightmares, Granger?" he asked me. I looked into his face. For just one moment, it was completely vulnerable.

"All the time," I answered. "But they aren't as haunting once I wake up." Draco nodded his head.

"My trouble is that I never wake up," Draco said morosely. I stared at him.

"Your life isn't a nightmare," I argued weakly. Draco gave me a look.

"It is," he said dismissively.

"Draco," I whispered. "Are you going to do it? Kill Harry, I mean." The silvery moonlight shined in Draco's cold eyes.

"Those are my orders," he whispered. I twisted a curl in my hands.

"What if we could find a way to defeat Voldemort? Would you do it?" I asked him sincerely.

"That's a dangerous game to play," Draco reprimanded me. I looked at him.

"Yes, but what if there was a way to defeat Voldemort? Harry could live, and you would be free," I told him in a rush. Draco seemed to consider me for a moment.

"You would die, Granger," Draco told me seriously. I shrugged a shoulder.

"So I die. You would leave Harry alone, right?" I asked him. A strange look crossed Draco's face.

"You'd die to save Potter? He's not even your family," Draco said. I could hear the disbelief in his eyes.

"He doesn't have to be family. I love Harry. I'd die to keep him safe," I explained simply. Draco appeared to be taking that all into consideration.

"I'm not going to let you die for me, Granger," Draco said. I scrunched my nose as I thought.

"Then help me find a way to destroy the Horcrux without killing me," I said as I stared into his eyes.

"Granger," Draco said tiredly. "If Voldemort knew of our plans, he would kill me and possibly my parents. This is treason."

"But if we live through this then we can save your parents. I know your father is happy to serve Voldemort, but your mother isn't," I told Draco. A pained look passed through Draco's eyes as I mentioned his mother.

"You don't know them," Draco said sullenly.

"I do," I argued. "You don't really want to kill Harry; do you?" Draco buried his face in his pillow before turning to me.

"It's not about what I want, Granger," Draco said flatly.

"I meant what I said earlier," I said quietly. "And I take back the other part."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Draco asked, bemused. I sighed.

"I meant it when I said you weren't a murder. And I take back the other bit. You aren't a Death Eater." Draco stared at me with his shining grey eyes for a few minutes. Rain pounded against the window as we lay there quietly.

"Alright, Hermione," Draco whispered. "Where do we start?"

"Research, of course," I mumbled happily as I laid back against my pillow.

"Bookworm," Draco muttered, but I felt his arm tighten its hold on me.

"What are your nightmares about, Draco?" I asked him seriously as I pulled the blankets closer to me.

"I don't want to talk about it," Draco said stoically as lightning lit up the room. For a split-second, I could see his grew eyes shining.

"I'll listen if you ever do," I promised him solemnly. Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"Why are you so nice to me? Why do you care?" Draco asked. There wasn't any anger in his voice, only curiosity.

"Well, I—"a peal of thunder cut off my sentence. I shuddered involuntarily. Draco held me closer to him as he readjusted the blankets around us.

"Are you alright, Granger?" Draco asked earnestly. "I didn't know that you were afraid of thunderstorms."

"Recently," I confessed, "I've been afraid of everything." Draco's wound one of my curls gently in his fingers.

"You don't have to be afraid, Hermione," Draco told me gently. "I won't let anything happen to you." His stormy gaze locked with mine.

"Because of Voldemort?" I whispered. Draco dropped the curl in his hands.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you," Draco replied. I bit my lip as I thought about that.

"I care about what happens to you too," I said awkwardly. A smile crossed Draco's face as he blinked lazily.

"We're not very good at trust; are we?" Draco said casually. I shook my head.

"No, I suppose not. But I still think that trust is something that should be earned. Maybe we just haven't earned it yet," I reasoned slowly. Draco shook his head.

"I think you've earned trust. I was on the same said as the man who captured you, killed your parents, hurt your best friends, has your biological mother locked up, and wants to kill your other best friend. I have all these strikes against me, and you still haven't tried to stab me in my sleep even though I know you aren't happy with me," Draco observed. His demeanor had turned cold again, but he left his arm around me. I sighed to myself. I had never thought that I would have to work out a marriage with Malfoy, but here I was. Maybe he was forced into this as much as I was.

"Well, I'm glad that I've earned your trust, Draco. You can still earn mine. It's not unattainable," I consoled. "Being with you isn't so bad." At my confession, Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione, you don't have to lie to make me feel better," Draco reprimanded lightly. I huffed at him.

"I'm not," I told him primly. "You're not so bad. You're almost likeable." As soon as the words slipped through my lips, I clamped my mouth shut. Draco's face contorted into a grin.

"There's my undeniable charm at work," Draco smirked happily. I rolled my eyes at him, but I was still blushing furiously.

"I did say almost," I reminded him stubbornly. Draco let out a laugh. I blushed even further and attempted to roll away from Draco. He gently pulled me back to face him.

"You always die," Draco whispered seriously. I stared at him uncertainly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, confused.

"In my nightmares," Draco clarified quietly. "You always die." I felt my jaw drop open.

"Does Voldemort kill you?" I wondered. Draco shook his head.

"He kills my mother," Draco admitted. "But that's not the worst part."

"What's the worst part?" I whispered.

"When you die, it's always my fault," Draco said softly. I gently reached up to brush some of Draco's platinum blond hair from his eyes. He stared at me.

"It's alright," I consoled him. Draco pulled me closer to him to place a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you, Granger," he drawled tiredly. I nodded as I snuggled closer to him.

"I'll always listen when you need me to," I promised him, whispering into his black shirt. Draco sighed happily.

"I trust you, Granger."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They make me smile. I'm not really sure where to go with this story next. I have an idea and a goal for the end, but if you've got a suggestion, I would love to hear about it.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

Rain

A few days later, I was snuggled safely in bed. The sunlight was pouring through the window and onto my eyelids. I blinked my eyes open. The first thing I saw was the pearly grey of the blankets around me. I rolled over to see Draco, but he was already gone.

"Good morning, Hermione," a voice drawled from the other side of the room I rolled over to see Draco already dressed in his robes.

"Morning, Draco," I yawned as I stretched my hands over my head.

"Happy birthday," Draco said as he sat on the side of the bed by me. I turned to face him.

"How did you know that is was my birthday?" I asked as I looked up into his silvery eyes.

"The Dark Lord reminded me. I think he gets a little anxious every time you turn a year older," Draco smiled at me. I returned the smile.

"I guess I need to get ready for classes," I said noncommittally as I sat up. I smoothed the pink silk of my nightgown and turned to Draco.

"About that," Draco began offhandedly. "What if we skipped class for the day?" My jaw dropped open.

"Skip class?" I shrilled. "Are you mad? What if we miss something important? Why on earth would we skip class?" Draco gave me a smirk before answering.

"Because I got us permission for Bristle and from St. Mungo's to visit the Weasleys today," Draco stated plainly. I felt my eyes widen.

"You did?" I asked disbelievingly. Draco nodded his head.

"For your birthday," Draco explained. I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you, Draco," I whispered. Draco smoothed my tangled hair.

"So, you'll cut class with me, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco smiled. I scrunched up my nose at the name but nodded my head emphatically. I leapt up from the bed and pulled my robes from the drawer. I ran to the bathroom and slipped my silky nightgown off and my robes on. I distractedly ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. I emerged from the bathroom in record time.

"Ready?" I asked Draco. He raised a blond eyebrow at me.

"Don't you want to eat breakfast first?" Draco asked me, amused. I shook my head.

"Can't we eat later?" I pleaded. Draco laughed as he pulled me by the hand through the corridors. He led the way to Headmaster Bristle's office. He murmured the password and the portrait swung open.

"How in Merlin's name do you know Bristle's password?" I asked him as I clambered through the portrait hole. Draco eased me through the opening before he answered.

"Bristle's a pretty open sort of person," Draco shrugged. "I asked about taking you to St. Mungo's, and he told me the password so that we could use his fireplace to Floo to the hospital." I nodded my head in understanding.

Bristle's office was eccentric at best. He had a lot of random magical devices just lying around, but it seemed a bit more juvenile than Dumbledore's collection.

Draco helped me step into the fire place and handed me a bag of Floo powder. I took a pinch of it before throwing it down into the fire place and shouting 'St. Mungo's.'

I stumbled into out of a fireplace in the waiting room at St. Mungo's. The waiting room was very official looking. A few chairs lined the walls, and some old papers and magazines were scattered throughout the room. I waited patiently for Draco as I surveyed the clean, empty room.

As soon as Draco stepped out of the fireplace we both walked up to the front desk. A petite blonde woman was sitting behind the desk.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco stated to the receptionist. "I made an appointment earlier about seeing the Weasley family." The pretty Witch flipped through her records before batting her fake eyelashes at Malfoy.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. I have your appointment scheduled right here. You and your, umm, girlfriend, may go see them," she glanced at Draco hopefully. A flirtatious smile was on her lips. I watched in bewildered disinterest. Draco gave her a cold sneer.

"This is my wife," Draco gestured to me. I couldn't help the feeling of happiness that rose up inside of me as the blonde Witch started to flounder.

"Oh, umm, of course. You and _Mrs. _Malfoy can go back to see them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are in room 17. The rest are down the corridor after them." The Witch informed us as a blushed covered her face. Draco thanked her, took my hand, and went down the corridor.

I knocked lightly on the door for room 17. I heard a faint sound that I took for an invitation inside and gently pushed the door open.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I asked a lump of red hair lying in one of the hospital beds. The lump turned to face me.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley's voice croaked. I flew to the side of her bed. I gently wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you alright?" I whispered to her as my eyes filled with tears.

"I'm fine, Dear," she assured me as she pushed me back to look at me. "The Healers say I'll be ready to go in a few days." I smiled at her.

"That's wonderful! I'm sorry that I couldn't visit earlier," I apologized to Mrs. Weasley. She shook her head profusely.

"Don't fret about it, Love," she admonished. "Regrowing skin is painful business. I wasn't up to much company." I grimaced at her words.

"You were burnt?" I asked. Mrs. Weasley's eyes began to water as she nodded her head. I heard Mr. Weasley's soft snoring in the background. I glanced up and noticed that Draco was hiding in the corner of the room trying not to be seen.

"How is everyone?" I asked her genuinely. Mrs. Weasley's face instantly brightened.

"Well, there were only four of us there. Arthur is about the same conditions as I am. He should be released in a few days. Ginny was released yesterday. She should be safe at school with Harry by now," Mrs. Weasley smiled as she mentioned her daughter and Harry.

"And Ron?" I prodded. Mrs. Weasley's face fell.

"You should go visit him, Hermione," she told me seriously.

"I will," I decided as I stood to my feet. "Is there anything that I can do for you? I heard about your house." I glanced at Draco who was staring guiltily at the floor. No one had noticed his presence yet.

"Yes, the boys are taking care of it. George spent a lot of the money that he and Fred," her voice cracked, "had saved up. Charlie and Bill are there too. They're all helping immensely."

"That's good. I'm afraid that this will have to be a rather short visit. I'm going to see Ron now. Get well soon, Mrs. Weasley," I said gently to the elderly woman. She gave me a motherly hug before I slipped to the door. Draco followed mutely behind me like shadow.

We walked down the corridor to the next door. I knocked gently, but there was no response. I gently pushed the door open.

"Ron," I called softly. Ron's head was lying on the pillow. He slowly turned his face toward me. I inhaled sharply. His face had severe burn marks completely marring the left side. I walked over to his bed.

"Ron? It's me, Hermione," I said gently as I slipped my hand onto his. Ron stared at me with his deep blue eyes. "Ron?" The tears began to choke me. I swallowed nervously as I glanced at Draco. Draco was staring wide-eyed at Ron.

"Ron," I pleaded. "Don't you remember me?" Ron blinked his deep blue eyes.

"Er-mion-ne," he croaked out through a dusty sounding voice. I sobbed as I held him closely. I cried into his shoulder while my hands went around his neck. It was then that I felt it. Most of his hair on the left side of his head had been singed off. I pulled away from him.

"I'm so sorry," I cried as I looked at my redheaded best friend. "Please forgive me." Ron raised a shaky hand to my face to wipe away some tears.

"Not your fault," he whispered hoarsely. I convulsed into violent sobs. It was like watching my nightmares play out into reality. Ron would die. It would be my fault. Ron placed an arm awkwardly around me.

"Ron, I-I'm sorry. I-I don-"

"Granger." Draco warned softly. Ron lazily turned his head to see Malfoy standing in the corner. Ron scowled but chose not to waste his breath in saying anything.

"Ron, is there any way I can help you get better? Ginny's fine and your parents are going to be, but what about you? How are you going to get better?" I asked him in a rush. Ron's deep blue eyes locked with mine.

"Time," he whispered through his dusty voice. I nodded my head bravely.

"I'll be back to visit if I can, Ron," I glanced at Draco. "I promise." Ron gingerly squeezed my hand. I sniffled as I tried not to cry again.

"Happy birthday," he croaked. I stared at him in disbelief with the tears still in my eyes.

"You remembered?" I let out a watery laugh. Ron gave me his best attempt at a smile.

"Best friends," he said hoarsely. I gave him one final smile as I rose to my feet.

"Goodbye, Ron," I whispered as Draco pushed the door open for me. We both walked silently through the corridor and back to the fireplace. I was so distraught that not even the flirtatious behavior of the pretty Witch bothered me.

Soon, Draco and I were back in Bristle's office. I dusted my robes off and stared miserably at Draco.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked awkwardly as we stepped out of Bristle's office.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head for emphasis.

"Well, it's still pretty early in the day if you'd like to go to class," Draco offered.

"Can we go outside, Malfoy?" I asked him. Draco gave me a sad smile as he nodded his head. We walked resolutely down the corridor. Draco pulled open the main doors for me. The rain was pouring outside. I stepped through the door, but Draco pulled me back inside.

"It's raining Granger," Draco said with concern lacing his voice.

"I like the rain," I said seriously. I stared at Malfoy as he seemed to consider something.

"You'll get sick," Draco observed in a superior tone of voice.

"I won't," I promised. Draco knew that there was no way I could promise to keep my immune system in line, but he nodded his head.

"Alright," he whispered, and we stepped out into the pouring rain.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I won't be able to update for a few days. Thank you all for reading. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Ill

My head hurt terribly. There was an awful pressure behind my forehead that was causing me to feel light headed. My nose was stuffed up, and my eyes felt uncomfortable. I adjusted myself miserably in my blankets.

"I told you that you would get sick," Draco said happily. I rolled over to see him straightening his green Slytherin tie.

"I guess I didn't keep my promise," I told him sullenly. Draco came to sit by me on the bed.

"Do you think you can go to class?" Draco asked, concern lacing his voice. I tried to sit up, but the room began to spin. I shook my head lightly and nestled back down into pillow.

"Do I have a fever?" I asked Draco. I noticed that my throat felt raw, and my voice was scratchy. Draco's eyes widened at me.

"Do I look like a Healer? How am I meant to know?" He asked incredulously. A blush crossed my face as I considered the answer.

"Kiss my forehead," I told him quietly. A smile crossed Draco's lips before he leaned down to kiss my forehead. I blushed even more.

"Now what?" Draco asked amusedly after he finished.

"Well, you were supposed to see if my skin felt warm," I corrected Draco. An undeniable smirk crossed his lips.

"Well, I'll just kiss you again, then; shall I?" Draco's eyes gleamed. I nodded my head. Draco placed his lips on my forehead and let them linger for a moment.

"Well?" I asked as Draco pulled his face away from me. His grey eyes were clouded over.

"You're very warm," Draco remarked. "What are we going to do?" Draco ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned Draco as the worry continued to etch across his pale face.

"You can't go to the Hospital Wing," Draco said flatly. I felt my eyes widen at his words. Why wouldn't he let me go see Madam Pomfrey?

"Why can't I go the Infirmary?" I asked, bemused. Draco stood to his feet and began pacing.

"It's not safe," Draco reasoned. I stared at him in confusion.

"What's not?" I was at a complete loss.

"Granger, when you go the Infirmary, they send a letter to your parents," Draco explained slowly. I bit my lip as I wondered how that would be a problem.

"Yes," I nodded my head to show that I understood. Draco rubbed his temples with his hand.

"Since your parents are . . . unavailable," he said awkwardly, "they'll send the letter to my parents. Voldemort will know that you're sick." I tilted my head at him.

"It's not like it's life-threatening," I argued. "How mad can he get over a cold?" Draco sat down next to me.

"Very mad," Draco's eyes projected his worry. My brow furrowed as I tried to work out what he was saying in my feverish mind.

"So, Voldemort will hurt you?" I asked quietly as I sat up. Draco shook his head, and my confusion deepened.

"He'll hurt my mother," Draco whispered. My heart sank. I gently reached over to Draco's hand and interlaced our fingers. Draco's cold eyes snapped to look at mine.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," I breathed. "I'll go to class." Draco shook his head and gently pushed me back into my pillow.

"No, you're ill. You need to stay here," Draco mused out loud. I bit my lip.

"The teachers will notice if we cut class," I pointed out. Draco let out a weary sigh.

"I'll make up something to tell Bristle," Draco promised.

"I don't want you to get in trouble," I told him with our hands still clasped. Draco gave me a superior smirk.

"You can't even hold a quill. You're clammy," Draco feigned disgust as he withdrew his hand. I rolled my eyes at him but gave him a smile.

"Alright," I said as I shut my eyes. I felt a hand stroke my hair gently away from my previously labeled clammy face.

"I'll take care of you," Draco whispered. I opened my eyes to look at him, but he was gone. I closed my swollen eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

A cold hand shook my shoulder. I snapped my tired eyes open. My gaze landed on a very frazzled looking Draco.

"Granger, get dressed. It doesn't have to be fancy. I brought someone to help you," Draco said softly. I nodded my head slowly as Draco helped me to my feet. I grabbed a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from a drawer in our room. I went into the bathroom and changed out of my nightgown and into my outfit. I couldn't help but notice my frumpy appearance, but I felt too bad to care. I walked tiredly out of the room. Draco nodded his head and took my hand. He gingerly pulled me into the other room.

I vaguely recognized the boy that Draco had brought. His name was Nott. I didn't know too much about him, save he was a Slytherin. That was hardly reassuring as Draco sat me on the sofa. The Slytherin boy moved closer to me.

"You say she has a cold, Draco?" Theo asked as he calmly placed his hand on my forehead. I recoiled slightly at his touch but tried not to show it.

"Yeah," Draco said as he watched uneasily. "She went outside in the rain yesterday, and she refused to come in." Draco's words were spoken in monotone, but his eyes held a teasing sparkle. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I've got a Pepper-Up potion that you can give her to make her feel better. Also, she needs fluids and a blanket. Get a glass of water, Draco," Nott directed calmly as he handed him the Pepper-Up potion. Draco nodded his head and went down to the kitchens to get water for me. I was left alone with the Slytherin.

"Umm, thank you for helping me," I said awkwardly to the Slytherin boy. His brown hair fell in his face as his mouth turned up into a smile.

"My pleasure," he said silkily. I shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. Nott grabbed a blanket a gently put it around me.

"So, you're going to be a Healer?" I asked him in an effort to change the subject.

"It's my dream," Nott said as he sat on the sofa beside me. He gently moved closer.

"Aren't I contagious?" I asked lightly, but on the inside my heart was pounding. Nott grabbed my hand.

"I don't care," he whispered. I gently withdrew my hand from his.

"Well, you should. It'd be a shame for you to get sick. You might miss class," I told him plainly. Nott brushed a curl behind my ear.

"So you are as academic as they say. That's interesting," Nott mused from his spot next to me on the sofa.

"Yes, I like to learn." I said as vaguely as possible. Nott locked his gaze with mine.

"You're very pretty," the boy breathed. My stomach dropped, but I gave a fake laugh.

"I'm feverish and in sweat pants," I reminded him. The Slytherin linked his fingers through mine.

"Think of how lovely you are when you're well," Theo said in a purr.

"Listen, Nott, isn't it?" I asked him. A smile crossed his face. I noticed then that his teeth were almost rabbit-like.

"Call me Theo," the Slytherin boy offered. I felt the fake smile fall off of my face.

"Nott," I said stubbornly. "I'm married." I held up my left hand to exhibit my charmed ring.

"I don't care about that either," Nott whispered. He leaned in a bit closer to me.

"Well, you really should," a cold voice drawled from the door. It was Draco. I looked at him helplessly as he glared at Nott. He was so angry that the glass of water in his hand was shaking.

"I'll see you later," Nott whispered to me as he stood to his feet. Draco handed the glass of water to me and turned to Nott.

"Don't ever come near my wife again, Nott," Draco hissed as he shoved Theo out of the door. Nott said something to him, but I couldn't hear it. Draco muttered something under his breath. The only thing that I could make out was that his hushed whispers were rather violent. The door slammed close.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked as he came back into the room. I nodded my head. Draco uncorked the Pepper-Up potion and handed it to me. I downed the contents without thinking, vaguely registering the steam that came from my ears. Draco sat on the sofa by me, taking my hand in his.

"I'm having the House Elves bring you up some soup," Draco said conversationally. I nodded my head again. Draco let out a weary sigh.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked me as he gently stroked my hand with his thumb. I stared resolutely at the ground.

"He tried to kiss me," I said shakily.

"Well, it can't be the first time a pretty girl like you has had to fight off the boys," Draco said lightly. I blushed, but my eyes remained fixated on the ground beneath me.

"I didn't have my wand," I whispered. I glanced up to see Draco's eyes glazed over.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up here. I thought he would help," Draco apologized hurriedly. He gripped my hand tighter as his other hand went through his blond hair.

"It's alright," I said numbly.

"It won't happen again," Draco promised profusely as he pulled me into a hug.

"Draco?" my voice sounded strained. I got out of the hug and leaned back against the sofa. Draco still had his arm around me so I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Draco murmured. I bit my lip.

"You know that I wouldn't ever kiss someone else, right?" I asked him as I stared at the ground. I saw Draco smile out of the corner of my eye.

"I know, Hermione. I trust you," Draco told me earnestly. He brushed his lips across my temple. There was nothing that I could say.

"Can we start our research today?" I asked Draco after a moment of silence. Draco gave me a smile.

"I already have the books," Draco smiled as he pointed to a stack of books in the corner of the room. A House Elf aparated into the room to give me the soup. I sipped it slowly as Draco and I searched through the books.

It was a bit of a disappointment as we searched book after book to no avail. I opened the next volume and started scanning.

"Granger?" Draco prodded me as I poured over the book.

"Mmm?" I murmured as I continued to read.

"It's late," Draco observed. I sighed as I got up from the sofa. Draco and I slowly walked upstairs.

"Thank you for everything, Malfoy," I whispered as we got in bed. Draco carefully tucked the blankets around me.

"My pleasure," Draco smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Woah. One Week. That is officially the longest it has ever taken me to update. Hmm. Well, let's not make this a habit, shall we? (: Anyway, I know that all of my writing tends to be a bit short. . .so. . .I lengthened it! YAY. It's not substantially longer, but it is a little bit. I'll work my way up to longer chapters. Thank you all for reviewing and telling me what could be improved on, fixed, etc. I kind of hit a wall with writer's block, but I think I have an idea now. Still, any suggestions will be appreciated and taken into consideration. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine.

Wand

Draco and I were sitting in class the next day. The entire room was alive with a buzz of students talking excitedly. Gryffindors and Slytherins were gathered together for Transfiguration. We were early for class so everyone was talking with their friends. Draco prodded my arm gently with his quill to get my attention.

"Are you sure you're completely better?" Draco asked me for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"I'm fine," I said flatly as I stared at the ceiling. Draco stared at me pensively as he twirled his quill in his hands.

"You're sure?" He asked cautiously as the feather of the quill slipped through his pale, slender fingers. I let out a deep breath.

"Malfoy, if I were still contagious, then you would already be sick. You don't have to worry about getting my germs," I told him plainly. Draco's eyebrows knit together. He placed his quill down on the desk in front of us before putting his hands flat on the table. His grey eyes locked with mine. I searched his emotions, but his irises held an unreadable expression.

"That's not why I was worried," Draco said softly. I tilted my head at him in consideration.

"Then why are you worried?" I wondered. Draco looked at me like I was daft.

"Leave it," he murmured. I was going to question what he had meant, but Harry and Ginny walked up to where Draco and I were sitting.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry greeted cordially. His fingers were intertwined protectively with Ginny's. I smiled at the both of them.

"Hello," I beamed. It had been quite a while since I had talked with my friends. This was the first time I had seen Ginny since before summer.

"Mind if we talk with you for a moment?"Ginny asked as she twirled a piece of bright red hair in the hand that Harry wasn't holding. Harry's green eyes clouded over.

"Alone," Harry clarified, staring at Draco. I also turned to look at Draco. He gave me a slight nod of permission. I rose up from my seat to follow Harry and Ginny to a corner on the Gryffindor side of the room. We all stood quietly in the dusty corner.

"Ginny, how are you?" I asked as I threw my arms around her. Ginny returned my embrace in a warm hug. I fought back the tears that threatened to spill over as my arms encircled my redheaded friend.

"I'm fine," she said honestly as she pulled back from the hug. I examined her face. Her skin was healed completely, in fact, she looked much better than her brother. Oh Merlin, her brother.

"I went to visit Ron," I informed my friends. Harry nodded his head as Ginny bit her nail.

"He's doing better," Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair. We all sat in silence as our separate thoughts drifted to the Weasleys that were still in the hospital. I saw Ginny's eyes glaze over before the same eyes snapped up to meet my gaze.

"Hermione," Ginny said urgently. "Harry tells me that you've married Malfoy." I bit my lip as I wondered what I could say. The truth was not an option, but lies would put my friends in danger. They didn't know that Voldemort was alive. They didn't know that I was his daughter. They didn't know that Harry was going to die, and, quite possibly, by my husband's hands.

"Yeah," I affirmed awkwardly as I twirled a frizzy curl around my index finger. "We got married over the summer." Ginny raised a delicate red eyebrow at me.

"How could you have gotten married and not told me?" She accused. I sputtered to find an answer.

"Well, it all happened so fast, and you were in the hospital," I stuttered. My gaze was pleading as it jerked between my two best friends. Ginny nodded her head, and the three of us crouched in a corner. I could see her out of the corner of my eye, and I knew that she was still upset with me. Harry got my attention as he started speaking urgently.

"Listen, I can't say much here," Harry whispered surreptitiously, "but something is going on. There's a serious matter on hand, and we all need to discuss what to do about it. Hermione, can you meet us in the library?" Ginny and Harry stared at me as they waited for an answer. I sighed as I pulled at my hair.

"I can try, but I'll have to ask Draco," I told them seriously. Harry stared at me with a judgmental gleam in his green eyes.

"You don't go anywhere without him, Hermione," Harry complained. I gave him my best attempt at a condescending look, but it failed miserably.

"We are married, Harry," I pointed out to him. Harry's face took on a blank look.

"And I still think that he's dangerous," Harry said as he took my hand in his. He intertwined our fingers in a friendly gesture of support, but I could feel a cold gaze watching me. I turned to see Draco glaring at Harry. I rolled my eyes but withdrew my hand from Harry's grasp. Draco's glare didn't subside.

"Harry, you don't know him," I told Harry honestly. I kept my gaze firmly on the ground to avoid the incredulous looks that I was sure that my friends were giving me.

"Well, we have to discuss this," Harry sent me a withering glance as soon as I felt brave enough to make eye contact.

"I know," I said seriously. Harry nodded his head.

"Alright," Harry rubbed his hands together. "What do we know?" Harry looked between me and Ginny.

"My family was attacked," Ginny supplied dryly.

"All the Death Eaters are in Azkaban," Harry added.

"Except for the Malfoys," Ginny pointed out.

"Who Hermione is now associated with," Harry said bitterly. I sighed.

"So, really," I interjected. "We know nothing." Harry slumped against the wall.

"But what about Bristle? And our new Transfiguration teacher? Is it really a coincidence that McGonagall retired without a word?" Harry asked us. I bit my lip. So that's what they told the students of Hogwarts. Our beloved Headmistress had just retired. I could feel the bile rise to my throat as I thought of the truth. She had been forcibly kidnapped and taken to Malfoy Manor.

"Are you suggesting that all of these events are interlinked?" I asked Harry in what I hoped was an incredulous voice. Harry shrugged a shoulder.

"I can't imagine that everything would just go wrong all at once for no reason," Harry's voice reasoned. Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"It seems like an attack of some sort," the redhead said quietly. I vaguely noticed that she had become different since the attack. More cynical and subdued. It appeared that Harry had noticed too as he gave her a worried look and her fingers a reassuring squeeze.

"So what are you proposing is going on?" I asked Harry. I noticed that my voice was vacant. Harry stared at the stone ground beneath us.

"I'm not sure. Rogue Death Eater attacks? Final rebellion for the defeat of Voldemort?" Harry suggested.

"The Death Eaters are in Azkaban, Harry," I reminded him rigidly. I could feel my heart beat speed up. There was a tiny flicker of hope that maybe Harry could put together what had happened. Maybe he could defeat Voldemort before he was murdered. I felt my body sway gently back and forth.

"The Malfoys aren't," Harry bore a meaningful look into my eyes with his emerald ones.

"And?" My voice sounded annoyed, but inside I was prodding him to figure out the mystery.

"And I can't believe that you would marry the ferret of you own free will," Harry concluded. I sighed. I should have known that he couldn't possibly put that much together by himself.

"Well, I did," I whispered honestly. It had been of my own free will. I had to marry him to keep Professor McGonagall alive. Ginny, who had been staring dazedly at the wall, gave me a small smile.

"So, can we come to your and Malfoy's room sometime, Hermione?" Ginny asked almost eagerly.

"Sure," I shrugged a shoulder. Malfoy could stop me from going places with my friends, but he couldn't stop me from having them over.

"Good," Ginny smiled as she reclaimed Harry's hand with her own. Just then the door of the classroom blew open. Our Transfiguration teacher billowed into the room. The students immediately went mute as they filed into their seats. I got up off of the floor and walked to the Slytherin side of the room. I slipped into the seat next to Draco. He was still glaring at Harry with his cold eyes. When Harry turned back to look at us, Draco made a show out of lacing his fingers through mine. Harry just stared at Draco for a moment before turning back to Ginny. I rolled my eyes at Draco but allowed him to hold my hand for the duration of the class.

"Everyone take out your wands," Professor Vayne, our new teacher, commanded. Professor Vayne was a strict woman. Not darkly evil, but, perhaps, darkly strict. Her black hair was swept back into a tight bun at the base of her neck.

"Draco," I whispered urgently. Draco turned his grey eyes to look at me in concern.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked curiously. I chanced a glance at Professor Vayne before answering him. Talking in class was a sure way to get detention. Maybe expulsion in Professor Vayne's class.

"My wand is somewhere in Malfoy Manor," I said quickly. "Possibly in the vaults," I added tastelessly. Draco gave me an exasperated glance. "What am I going to do?" I asked urgently. Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"Just use mine when it's your turn," Draco offered quietly. I gave him a stern look.

"Someone else's wand will never work as well as my own, Malfoy," I told him studiously. Draco's face drained of emotion as he looked at me.

"I know," Draco gritted softly through his teeth, "but it's the best I can do." I huffed as I sat back in my chair. There was really nothing that could be done so I resigned myself to sitting irately in my chair. I watched in fascination as student by student went up to the front of the room to practice changing a glass of water into fire. It was a difficult spell because it crossed elements.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Professor Vayne's voice cut through my thoughts. I blinked my eyes before remembering that she was talking to me. Draco slipped me his wand, and I walked toward to the front of the classroom.

I stood awkwardly before an unassuming cup of water. I clutched Draco's wand in my hand nervously. It was all wrong. His wand wasn't the right length or weight. It had the wrong core, but I felt it almost vibrate in my hand.

I cast the spell. It worked to perfection, and Draco's wand felt perfect in my grasp. I stared at the stick of wood. My eyes drifted back to Draco's. His expression was a blend of horror and amazement. It matched perfectly with what I was feeling.

"Excellent work, Mrs. Malfoy," Professor Vayne complimented shortly. I glanced at the glass of fire in wonder before going to sit back down. I returned Draco's wand to him, and he reclaimed my hand possessively.

This was quite a development. What did it mean to find someone whose wand worked so well with your magic? What did the connection mean? I stared at Draco's hand that was clasped with mine as we sat silently through the rest of class. As soon as class was dismissed, Draco and I were out of the classroom.

"What was that, Malfoy?" I whispered to him in a sort of terrified curiosity.

"I honestly have no idea," Draco admitted as we slipped down the corridor and to the safety of our own room.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story! I particularly liked this chapter. Thank you for all the feedback; it makes me smile.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Free

The end of September came with a rush of cold air. I looked out of the window forlornly as I waited for Draco to come back from Quidditch practice. It was the beginning of October, and Draco told me that Voldemort was getting restless. We needed to act quickly. I feared that if we put off the mission much longer that Voldemort would send Lucius to finish the job.

The room door banged open. I turned my head to see Draco walking in through the door. He was sweaty from practice, and his platinum blond hair was plastered to his forehead. He gave me a tired smile as he walked in the direction of our bedroom.

"I'm going to take a shower," he stated. His nose crinkled as he reviewed his sweaty uniform in distaste.

"Draco," I murmured softly. That made him turn around. He stared at me with worry as he slowly approached my spot by the window.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked. The concern was heavily lacing his voice. I fingered a curl in my hands as I considered my next move.

"I need you to do something for me," I said softly. The worry was instantly whisked off of Draco's face as he broke out into a grin.

"I told you that all you had to do is ask," Draco said happily. "Where do you want to go? The library?" My gaze dropped to the floor as I stared at the carpet beneath us. Why was he being so agreeable? That was only going to make this harder.

"Do you have your wand with you, Malfoy?" I questioned him. Draco tilted his head to the side.

"Of course I do," he said obliviously. I took a deep breath to steady me.

"Draco," I began slowly. "Voldemort is getting restless. You said so yourself. I can't let anything happen to Harry. I. . . I'm going to help him," I stated flatly. Draco's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Yes, I know," Draco said with the bewilderment dripping off of his voice. "I'm going to help him too. Remember?" I bit my lip.

"Yes, I remember. That's why I need you to do something for me," I said. Draco nodded his head to show that he was listening.

"What do you need?" He asked sincerely. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I refused to cry.

"I need you to destroy the Horcrux," I whispered. Draco's grey eyes instantly clouded over as he reviewed me.

"Granger," Draco drawled coldly, "you are the Horcrux." A single tear slipped from my eye.

"I know," I whispered. Another tear fell. Draco ran a shaky hand through his sweaty hair.

"I'm not going to kill you," Draco said sternly. I looked up at him through my watery eyes.

"I need you to," I pleaded. "Don't you see? Harry and Voldemort can't both live while the other does. We need to end this. That means that we need to destroy the final Horcrux. You have to do this, Draco." Draco closed his eyes as he shook his head.

"I won't," he said with conviction. I let out an exasperated sigh as I reviewed the Slytherin Quidditch player.

"You have to!" My voice shrilled. "This is hard for me as well. But it has to be done." Draco stared resolutely at the deep red carpet beneath us.

"No, Granger," he whispered solemnly. "I can't." I tilted my head.

"I'll leave a note explaining everything. No one will blame you. You did what had to be done. Like Professor Snape," I reasoned. Draco let out a mirthless laugh. The cold sound made me shudder involuntarily. Was he that offended at being compared to the former professor?

"I'm not afraid of going to Azkaban, Granger," Draco snarled. The bewilderment was evident upon my face.

"Then what's wrong?" I wondered. Draco took a step towards me.

"I can't kill you," Draco whispered. He wrung his hands in agitation.

"Why not?" I whispered softly. Draco quit fiddling with his hands in order to take both of mine in his.

"Because," Draco whispered uncertainly. He then pulled me towards him using the hands that he had interlinked with mine. Before I could think, he placed his lips square on mine. He released my hands to wrap his arms around me. I stood in ill-contained shock, completely unresponsive to the kiss. Draco pulled back, but kept his arms firmly around me.

"Because of that," he whispered. He then unwrapped his arms from around me and took a step back. "I'm going to take a shower." And with that, he was gone.

My hand flew to my lips. I walked shakily to the chair before falling into it. I stared dazedly at the empty nothingness before me. What had just happened? I felt a blush race across my face as the recent events flipped through my mind. Draco Malfoy had kissed me. What was admittedly worse was that I had let him. What was admittedly far worse than that was that I had enjoyed it. I pulled out a book to clear my thoughts.

Research. If Draco wasn't going to help me get rid of the Horcrux the easy way, then I would have to find another way to keep Harry safe. I flipped through the books and began to pour over the pages.

The darkness began to spill into the room. Night had fallen. I hadn't seen Draco since he left to take his shower. I assumed that he had gone straight to sleep, unwilling to face me. That was fine by me. I don't know what I would have said. The confusion pulsed through my veins.

"All I want is for this Horcrux to be gone," I muttered softly to myself. I had just thrown yet another book to the side when I was struck by a thought. _All I want_. A haphazard idea was slowly working its way through my mind. I had a plan, but I was going to need a wand.

I snuck quietly into the bedroom. I needed to get Draco's wand, and I knew that he kept it securely under his pillow. I pushed gently through the door and listened. When Draco's soft snoring reached my ears, I walked quietly to his side of the bed.

Draco's sleeping form was lying tranquilly in the pale moonlight. I gently slipped my hand under Draco's pillow. He stirred slightly, and I froze. He murmured something incoherent before snuggling deeper into his pillow. A small smile curled my lips before I continued to slip my hand under the pillow. My fingers finally curled around the stick of wood. I swiftly pulled the wand out and crept silently from the room.

This was going to be difficult. I had the wand that I needed, but now I had to find the Room of Requirement. I walked back to the door and put my hand on the handle. The familiar burning began in my fingertips. I let out a sound of frustration as I ran my still sore fingers through my hair.

I had to get Draco to come with me. There was no way that he would agree to my plan as it was verging on madness. The plan was also a bit dangerous, and, if that kiss was anything to judge by, Draco would not approve of me dying. I quickly ran through all of my options before settling upon an idea. Draco would come with me. He just wouldn't know about it.

I ran back to our bedroom and cast a levitating spell at Draco. I raised him up gently so as to not wake him up. I carefully floated his sleeping form behind me. We successfully made it through the door and down the corridor. I crept mutely through the dank corridors, hoping to avoid any teacher that might be wandering around.

The door to the Room of Requirement materialized in front of me. I turned the handle and gently floated Draco in behind me. I walked into the Room.

There it was, exactly what I was looking for. The mirror of Erised.

I lowered Draco to the floor and released the spell on him. I turned back to face the mirror.

"You know what you want," I whispered to myself as I approached the mirror. It was with great trepidation that I walked to the glass. I clutched Draco's wand in my hand.

My plan was a thrown-together disaster. I knew that the chances of this working, the chances of this killing me, and the chances of nothing happening were all about equal.

I faced the mirror. I inhaled sharply at the sight that met me. It was a grotesque vision of Voldemort's mark. It floated serenely in the mirror before me. My eyes stared transfixed as I raised Draco's wand to the image. I heard a shuffle behind me.

"Hermione?" Draco asked groggily. I ignored him as I continued to point his wand at the reflection of the Horcrux.

"Avada Kedavra," I whispered. A stream of green light emitted from my wand. It connected with the mirror which was still reflecting the ghosty image of Voldemort's mark. A cry emitted from where Draco's body lay on the floor, but I barely registered it. The green jet of light hit the glass. The reflection exploded before my eyes, and I fell to the ground as I felt the energy drain from my body.

"I'm free," I whispered faintly as I stared at the mirror. I wasn't going to look into it again. I didn't want to see what I wanted most.

Draco clambered over to where I knelt before the mirror of Erised. He wrapped me up in a hug.

"What were you thinking?" His voice demanded. His tone was angry, but I could hear the nervous worry tilting his voice.

"I was thinking about what I wanted most," I said quietly as I stared at the stone ground beneath us. Draco let out a relieved chuckle.

"You're mad, Granger. You could have died," Draco said seriously with his arms still wrapped around me.

"I had to save my friends," I shrugged. I retuned the embrace as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What's the next step?" Draco asked curiously as he pulled me to my feet.

"We have to kill Voldemort, free McGonagall and your mother. I don't know what will happen with your father," I whispered honestly. Draco gave me a superior smile.

"You're too concerned with other's feelings, Granger," Draco drawled softly.

"Your feelings are important to me," I tried to say lightly. The kiss from earlier that evening came flooding back to me. I let my eyes fall to the ground to avoid Draco's stormy gaze.

"Really?" Draco asked. His smirk had slipped onto his smug face. I tried to take a step away from him, but Draco took my hand in his.

"So what next?" He asked me calmly. I chanced a glance into his eyes and found that his expression was reassuring. I sighed in relief as I reached a hand to my hair. I gingerly twisted a finger into one of my curls as I thought.

"We have to get to Voldemort. We need to use the element of surprise and attack him before he knows what's happened," I said reasonably. Draco ran a hand through his platinum blond hair.

"So, tomorrow? After class?" Draco asked. I sent him a withering look.

"You expect to just run into Malfoy Manor and be able to take him down?" I asked Draco incredulously. Draco gave me a knowing smile.

"He can't see me coming. The wards will let me through because it's my house. And, by extenuation, yours too, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco teased. I rolled my eyes, but a smile curled my lips.

"Perfect," I said quietly. Draco stared at me for a long moment. The moonlight that was slipping in through the window played off of his hair in an angelic glow. Draco slowly started to lean in.

I inhaled sharply. I didn't know how I felt about Draco. I didn't know how I felt about being married to him or kissing him. His lips had almost reached mine when he suddenly jerked away from me and grasped his arm. He fell to his knees as a groan escaped his lips.

"Draco," I said as I fell beside him. "What's wrong?" Draco looked up at me with a dark expression in his grey eyes.

"It's Voldemort," Draco whispered.

"What's happened?" I wondered. Draco's gaze locked with mine as he continued to cradle his marked arm.

"He knows."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you! This story is drawing to a close! About three chapters left, I think. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Trust

"What do you mean he knows?" The fear caused my voice to quaver as I knelt next to Draco. He looked at me with the moonlight sparkling in his grey eyes. It was breathtaking. I would have been more mesmerized if those same eyes weren't boring the intensity of the situation into me.

"The Dark Lord knows that the Horcrux is destroyed. He's probably summoning me to kill me for letting something happen to you," Draco remarked dryly. A thought quickly worked through my mind.

"Draco," I said slowly. "Voldemort thinks that I'm dead. Won't that work to our advantage?" Draco quirked a single blond eyebrow at me.

"How is my death sentence an advantage?" Draco wondered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him as I pulled him to his feet.

"He thinks that I am dead, so he won't expect me to be coming with you," I explained logically. Draco rubbed at his sore arm as he considered my statement.

"Not seeing you won't help, Granger," Draco observed. I tilted my head at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Draco gently let his arm fall by his side.

"You can't kill him, Hermione. Your blood bond would never allow it," Draco pointed out. I stared down at the Mark on my own arm.

"But I'm sure that he thinks that I'm dead," I argued. "That's why he called you and not me." Draco nodded his head.

"You still are unable to harm him," Draco shrugged. We stared at each other in contemplative silence for a few moments. I felt my eyes light up as a thought came to mind.

"We can get it removed," I whispered. Draco's grey eyes narrowed at me.

"Only a parent can remove the bond, Granger," Draco reminded me. I stared down at the black hem of my robe.

"I've got one parent who can do it," I said lightly. Draco took my shoulders in his hands.

"We can't go to McGonagall, Hermione. That's suicide. She's being kept at the dungeons and if we release her before we defeat Voldemort, then he'll kill us all. Remember, he doesn't need you anymore," Draco stared at me pointedly. I bit my lip as I considered.

"We have to try, Draco. She's our only option," I pleaded. Draco stared at me for a long moment.

"Please?" I added. I could see Draco's resolve caving. He nodded his head in agreement. I sent him a smile before he could change his mind.

"We need to go now," Draco stated. "If we put this off, the Dark Lord will send my father to find me." I nodded my head as I reached for Draco's hand.

"Your father wouldn't actually hurt you though, right?" I asked as Draco clung to his wand.

"My father would do anything for the Dark Lord," Draco said tastelessly. He aparated us away before I had a chance to respond.

We landed with a crack somewhere in the depths of Malfoy Manor.

"We shouldn't have been able to aparate," I noticed a bit too late as Draco led me through the oppressive corridors of his childhood home. I stumbled numbly past the stone walls.

"Bristle doesn't keep the wards up," Draco explained. "Foolish man," he muttered darkly. I couldn't help but agree.

Malfoy Manor will always hold a dark place in my mind. My opinion of Draco's home was not heightened as he continued to walk me through the corridors. The entire place had an air of a labyrinth. I subconsciously tightened my grasp on Draco's hand.

"Does he know that we're here?" I asked Draco calmly. He shook his head causing a lock of platinum hair to fall into his eyes.

"We're invisible to him right now," Draco murmured. We silently descended a flight of steps until we came to the Malfoy dungeons. I wanted to ask why Draco's house would even have such a room, but I thought better of it and kept my mouth shut.

"Professor?" Draco called hoarsely into the darkness. There was no reply. I felt my stomach sink in fear.

"_Lumos_," Draco whispered. The tip of his wand burst forth in a glowing beam. He used it to light up the cells. In the back corner, we found an unresponsive heap that I vaguely recognized as our beloved professor.

"Professor," I whispered. McGonagall turned her old head to face me. A small smile cracked her face.

"Children," she croaked. Draco used his wand to undo the lock upon the door. I gently brushed my way inside and knelt beside the professor.

"Professor, we're getting you out of here," I told McGonagall as I took one of her frail hands in mine.

"You shouldn't have come," McGonagall reprimanded lightly. For just one moment, she appeared like her old self. For a single moment, she was the overbearing Headmistress that wanted her students to learn. I reached a hand out to Draco and gestured for his wand. He gently placed it in my palm.

"Professor, do you think that you could perform a spell?" I asked her as I forced Draco's wand into her withered hands. McGonagall looked at me with uncertain eyes.

"I could try," she said feebly. I nodded my head in appreciation.

"I need you to remove the blood bond," I explained. "Do you know the spell?" McGonagall slowly nodded her head.

"It is simple magic. Dark," she declared," but simple." She pulled herself to sit in an upright position. I pulled back the hem of my robe to reveal my Mark. McGonagall placed the tip of Draco's wand against my skin. There was that familiar humming again. I shivered involuntarily. McGonagall cast the spell, and I felt the magic shimmer through me. I sat heavily on the floor.

That was twice in one night that dark magic had been used on me. I could feel the effects of both spells still weighing heavily on my body, but I pulled myself bravely to my feet. Draco noticed the faint wobble in my stance.

"Hermione, you need to sit down," Draco directed calmly as he grasped my elbow in his hand. I vaguely noticed that he was still taking care of me, even though the Horcrux was gone.

"We need to get to Voldemort as soon as possible," I argued. Draco stared at me with his burning gaze. My eyes dropped to the filthy floor beneath us.

"Let me take care of Voldemort," Draco whispered. I looked up at him in shock. That was the first time that I had heard Draco Malfoy use Voldemort's name. Draco didn't seem to notice his tongue slip.

"I want to help," I said stubbornly. Draco gave me a superior smile.

"We don't have time to debate this, Granger. You're too weak to help, and the Dark Lord still doesn't know that we're here," Draco said easily.

"You can't fight him by yourself," I hissed. Draco shrugged his shoulder.

"I can do it," he said. He was being obnoxiously brave for a Slytherin. I had half a mind to tell him so.

"You're being unreasonable," I spat. Draco sighed heavily.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Draco said calmly. I bit my lip.

"Draco," I began.

"Hermione, please just trust me on this one little thing," Draco pleaded desperately. His hand gripped mine urgently.

"I do," I whispered. Draco's grey eyes widened in shock.

"What?" he asked me incredulously.

"I trust you," I told him truthfully. My gaze locked with his silvery one for a moment before he leaned in.

Draco kissed me. His hand was still holding mine, but his other hand wrapped around my waist. I gently placed that hand that wasn't being held on his shoulder. Draco gently broke the kiss.

"I'll be back," Draco promised me quietly. I stared at Draco with a startled expression. Draco quickly brushed one final kiss across my forehead before releasing me from his grasp. He took the wand back from McGonagall before slipping out of the door of the cell.

"Draco," I called softly after he carefully closed the cell door. Draco turned his worried grey eyes back to me.

"What is it?" He asked quietly. A smirk curled the corners of my mouth.

"If you're going to defeat Voldemort," I began, "you might want to change out of your pajamas." Draco stared down at his black silk pajamas before looking up at me with his familiar smirk.

"And miss this chance to make history?" Draco asked me incredulously. "I think not." Draco flashed me a brilliant smile before disappearing completely. I settled down onto the dirty stone ground.

"Well, that was an unexpected turn of events," McGonagall's faded eyes held a knowing glimmer. I felt my face blush crimson as I put my hand up to my mouth.

"I'm so sorry, professor," I apologized. "I had forgotten that you were watching." I ran my fingers into my frizzy hair.

"It's quite alright, my dear," the professor said humorously. "I remember what it was like to be young and in love." I bit my lip as I turned to professor.

"I'm not in love," I told her blankly. The professor gave me a knowing smile but settled quietly back into the wall.

"Professor," I said suddenly as a thought clicked into my mind. "Did you find Malfoy's wand particularly agreeable to perform magic?" The professor quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Not especially," the professor said noncommittally. I sighed deeply.

"Well, Malfoy's wand seems to work particularly well for me. Do you have any idea what that could mean?" I asked the professor curiously. The wizened Witch crinkled her brow in thought.

"I've heard about that, but it's only a story," McGonagall said cryptically.

"What have you heard?" I asked failing to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Sometimes, when a connection between two Wizards is strong enough, their wands will respond to the both of them," the professor explained.

"The connection?" I asked, bewildered. The professor locked her eyes with mine.

"It would appear that the magical world thinks you and Mr. Malfoy have a connection," she said simply. I sat back against the wall.

A connection, indeed.

I twirled my hair nervously in my finger as I waited impatiently for Malfoy to return.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This is the last chapter! The epilogue will be up by tomorrow! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted. This is quite honestly the climax. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Over

The stench of the cell was intoxicating as I sat next to McGonagall. She was fidgeting nervously with her gnarled hands.

"I'm sorry about everything that has happened to you, professor," I said gently to break the silence. There was really nothing that we could do. We were sitting ducks, waiting for Draco to either defeat the Dark Lord or doom us all. McGonagall looked at me with her dull eyes.

"It certainly isn't your fault, Miss Granger. This is all his doing," McGonagall's intelligent voice trailed off uncertainly. I knew that she was talking about Voldemort. Well, we didn't have anything better to discuss.

"This must be very hard for you," I observed. "Considering that you were once married to Voldemort and all." The professor tilted her head at me.

"I'm still married to him, Miss Granger," McGonagall said faintly. My heart literally stopped beating.

"What?" I asked her incredulously. McGonagall let out a tired sigh.

"Wizarding marriages," she said in explanation. I nodded my head. I should have known that. I was, after all, in a Wizarding marriage myself.

"Of course," I said awkwardly. I straightened out my Hogwarts uniform.

"I know that your life is a bit muddled right now, Miss Granger," the professor said kindly. I nodded my head slowly. McGonagall stared straight ahead at the bars of the cell.

"If I had my wand, then I could treat your wounds," I told her apologetically. Professor McGonagall waved her hand dismissively.

"There's nothing that you can do, Miss Granger," the professor was understandingly. Her words echoed in my mind. I wasn't Miss Granger anymore, was I?

"Professor, I can get you out of here," I exclaimed. The elderly Witch gave me an appraising look.

"All old Pureblooded families keep wards around their houses, Miss Granger," the professor reminded me.

"Yes, I know," I said shortly. "But I'm a Malfoy now. I can aparate you to the hospital." I stood shakily to my feet.

"You're still a bit weak, my dear," McGonagall observed from her spot on the floor. I raised my chin in defiance.

"I'm going to help you," I promised. McGonagall must have noticed the determination in my voice because she rose to her feet as well. I gently grasped her hand in mine. I took a deep breath as I tried to summon what little energy I had left.

We disappeared from Malfoy Manor with an earthshaking crack of aparation. We stumbled into St. Mungo's. To my great distress the pretty, blonde Witch was still there. I blinked around the clean, white room as I considered my next move. I sighed in defeat as I looked at McGonagall's frail and dirty form.

I mustered up my bravery and checked McGonagall into the hospital. She was immediately rushed off into intensive care. She took my hand in her withered one as she gave me a meaningful look.

"Fairytale or not, I believe that you and Mr. Malfoy are connected," she whispered. And with that, she was whisked away by a group of healers.

I didn't know what to do. Returning to Malfoy Manor seemed rather pointless. Draco would never let me fight Voldemort. I scoffed at the thought. What was Malfoy doing thinking that he could tell me who I could and couldn't fight? I had been through the same war that he had! What was I doing listening to Malfoy? The thought caused me to sit down rather roughly in a chair in the waiting room.

I fingered an old copy of _The Prophet_ absentmindedly as I considered Draco. What would become of our lives after this? If he destroyed Voldemort then there wouldn't be any more orders to take care of me. If Draco died . . . well Draco just couldn't die.

The silence was deafening as I continued to sit in the vacant waiting room. There was no one that I could talk to. I was free of the bond now, and I could Floo Harry and Ginny and tell them everything, but that would mean asking Bristle to let them use the Floo in his office. Plus, if Harry knew that Voldemort was still alive then he would undoubtedly rush off to save him. That wouldn't end well. A new thought clicked into my mind.

I got up from the chair and approached the annoyingly-perky blonde behind the desk.

"Might I go see Ronald Weasley?" I asked civilly. The blonde reviewed me with her crystal blue eyes.

"Name?" she said tiredly. Did she really not recognize me? No, I guess she had been staring at Draco.

"Hermione Malfoy," I said with a little more force than necessary. The blonde's eyes instantly shot up to meet mine.

"Of course! You were in the other day!" She gushed. "Your husband is a very well-known man. Very attractive, too." I rolled my eyes at her.

"There's more to a person than looks," I quipped. I felt like I was talking to the Patils all over again. The blonde sighed dreamily.

"He doesn't need anything else," she sighed. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming at her. I didn't even dignify her actions with a response as I slipped past her and down the corridor.

I came to Ron's door. I knocked on it quietly before brushing my way inside. The room was completely barren and just as forlorn as I remembered it.

A redheaded boy was lying tranquilly in the hospital bed.

"Hello, Ron," I greeted cheerfully. Ron turned to look at me.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice rang clearly through the air. I beamed at him as I took the chair beside his bed.

"You look much better," I noted as I settled myself into the plastic chair. He really did. His hair had grown back. It was still much shorter on his right side giving him an awkward, uneven look, but at least his entire head was finally red again.

The skin on his face had been carefully re-grown. The right side of his face was covered in new, pearly white skin. I let out a laugh as I fingered the skin directly under his right eye.

"They couldn't re-grow the freckles?" I asked him happily. Ron gave me a dazzling smile.

"I've missed you, Hermione," Ron said seriously. I gently placed my hand on his arm.

"I've missed you too," I told him truthfully. Ron leaned back regally on his pillow.

"So, what have I missed?" Ron asked me curiously.

"Everything," I breathed. Ron let out a loud laugh. I smiled at being able to hear him laugh again.

"I'll be back at school in a week," Ron told me excitedly. I beamed at him.

"That's wonderful, Ron. It'll be good to have you back," I told him. Ron's deep blue eyes darkened as he looked at me.

"Hermione, you remember our kiss?" Ron asked as his eyes fell to the floor. A deep blush covered his new skin.

"Oh, umm, yes," I said awkwardly. I wondered where he was going to go with this.

"Well, umm. I like you," Ron began.

"Oh," I whispered.

"No, I mean that I like you as my best friend, but I've met someone new," Ron explained in a rush. He kept his eyes firmly on the ground beneath him.

"Really?" I asked. The relief rushed through my voice. I bit back the smile that was threatening to take over my face.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Hermione. I know that we kissed, and I did like you, but then," Ron raised his eyes up to mine hopefully. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I liked you too, Ron," I told him truthfully. "But I . . . I'm in a relationship."

"Really?" Ron gave me a skeptical look. "With who?" I took a deep breath. I might be able to tell Ron about Malfoy now that the bond was removed, but that didn't make the truth any easier.

"Oh, well, with Draco Malfoy," I stated lamely. Ron's face instantly hardened.

"Is that why he was here? You two are—together?" Ron stuttered. I ducked my head down.

"More than you know," I whispered. I slowly raised my eyes back up to Ron's.

"Do you love him?" Ron asked suddenly. I was completely taken aback.

"What?" I asked him. A blush blazed across Ron's porcelain skinned face.

"Malfoy," he bit out harshly, "do you love him?" I brought a shaky hand to my hair.

"I don't know," I whispered. Ron gave me a sideways glance.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" He asked me gently. I nodded my head.

"No, I'm not," I told Ron. He gave my hand an awkward squeeze. I could tell Ron about my dilemma with Malfoy, but that would just create more tension between the boys. To add to that, Ron had never been good with emotion.

"Thanks, Ron," I told him genuinely. Ron gave me a smile as his eyes started to droop.

"Sorry," he yawned. "They gave me medicine right before you got here. If I had known you were coming I would have waited." I waved my hand dismissively.

"No, it's alright. You go to sleep. I'll go," I said as I stood up carefully from my plastic chair. Ron gave me a smile.

"Bye, Hermione," he said gently.

"Goodbye, Ron," I whispered as I stepped out of the door. Exhaustion flooded my system, but I had to make sure that Draco was alright. There was nothing more that I wanted then to crawl into bed, but Draco might be in trouble. Maybe I should send Harry to see if he's alright.

I had resolved to Floo back to Hogwarts. I was going to tell Harry that Voldemort was alive. If Draco didn't want me to help him then that was fine, but someone needed to make sure that he was alright.

I ignored the blonde receptionist as I took a pinch of Floo powder in the hospital waiting room. I stepped easily inside. I yelled the name of my school before the green flames enveloped me.

With a wheezing cough, I stepped out of the fireplace in Bristle's eccentric office. I felt a pair of arms pull me gently from the fireplace.

"Where have you been?" A cold voice demanded. I looked up into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" I cried as I slung my arms around him. Draco hesitantly returned my embrace. After a few moments, he gently pushed me back but kept his arms around me.

"Hermione, where did you go? You were supposed to wait for me," Draco's voice verged on condescending as he stared down at me. I bit my lip.

"I took McGonagall to the hospital, Draco. She needed treatment, and I have access through your family's wards," I explained slowly. Draco nodded his head, but I could tell that he was still upset.

"You were supposed to wait for me," Draco stressed. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I know, but I wanted to help," I said stubbornly. Draco let out a heavy sigh.

"I thought something had happened to you," Draco said crossly. "After I got my mother out, I came to find you and McGonagall. Neither of you were there, and I thought my father might have done something to the both you."

"It's alright, Malfoy," I soothed him gently. I gingerly pushed a lock of his hair away from his eyes.

"It's over," Draco whispered. I stared up at him with wide eyes.

"You killed him?" I asked excitedly. My voice was hushed involuntarily. Draco nodded his head.

"He's dead," Draco whispered. "Potter's safe."

"And your father?" I asked cautiously. Draco's grey eyes closed.

"He escaped. I have no idea where he is. That's why I'm here in Bristle's office. I was going to get help looking for you," Draco explained. The guilt instantly washed over me.

"I'm sorry, Draco," I whispered. "I had no idea that you would be so worried about me." Draco's arms tightened around me.

"Of course I would be worried about you," Draco said incredulously.

"Why?" I wondered out loud. A sneer crossed Draco's face as he stared down at me.

"Do you really not know, Granger?" Draco asked icily. I shook my head. "And they all said that you were bright," Draco said amusedly.

"I am bright," I countered huffily. "I just don't know why you're so concerned about me. You don't have to take care of me anymore now that Voldemort is gone."

"But I do have to take care of you," Draco gave me a small smile. I was getting frustrated.

"Why?" I demanded exasperatedly. The smile on Draco's face continued to grow.

"Because I love you," he whispered. I stared up at him in silence.

"What?" I asked back; the fear tilting my voice. Draco slowly leaned down to me.

"I love you," he repeated and then he captured my lips in his.

"Ahem," A voice coughed in the background. I broke away from Draco and stared in the direction of the voice. Merlin, Bristle had been watching the whole thing. I felt my face burn crimson as I tried to disentangle myself from Malfoy's grasp. He settled for holding my hand.

"Sorry, Headmaster," I squeaked. Bristle just gave me a smile.

"Quite alright, my dear," he excused. "I don't believe you'll be needing my services anymore, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco shook his head. "Then I think it might be best if the two of you turned in for the night. From what I've heard, Mrs. Malfoy has had a very trying day. There will be reporters hounding you tomorrow, no doubt." Draco thanked Bristle before leading me out of the room.

We walked silently down the corridor, hand in hand. I wanted to say something. It felt so wrong to leave Draco waiting after confessing his love for me and after that kiss.

Draco pushed the door to our room open. He started to walk back to our room, but I pulled on his hand to stop him.

"Draco, I wanted to tell you how I felt about you, but I can't," I told him in a rush. Draco gave me a smile.

"That's alright, Love. No one's forcing it out of you," Draco said gently.

"No, I mean that I literally can't," I exclaimed. Draco sent me a questioning glance.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked me. I let out a sigh.

"It means that I do not know how I feel about you. You're so confusing. I like you; that much is for sure. But I don't know what else," I rambled. A smirk encompassed Draco's face when I mentioned that I liked him.

I love you. Don't worry about the rest of it," Draco assured me. I pulled at my hair in frustration.

"You're so infuriating," I shrilled. Draco opened his mouth to respond, but I reached up to him before he could.

I pulled his head down to me before placing my lips on his. Draco's hands wrapped around my waist instantly. I loosened my grip but kept my hands around his neck. I gently pulled away from him.

"I'll have to be infuriating more often," Draco smiled at me. "What was that for?"

"I love you," I whispered. Draco kissed me again.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me through this story! It was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. This is the epilogue to my longest story to date. Yay! Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

Forever

One would think that after everything that happened, Draco's life and mine would settle down. We would be free from Voldemort and pressure and questions. Well, that assumption would be incorrect.

Draco Malfoy's fame skyrocketed. Harry Potter was remembered as the boy who lived and almost killed Voldemort. It was Draco, ironically, who was remembered as the hero of the Wizarding World.

The interviews eventually began to subside, but only after years of trying to get anything out of Draco. Fame was a tricky thing, really. I had a taste of it when it was Harry rising to fame, but being married to the hero was another thing entirely. I could almost hear Draco's many admiring girls plotting my early demise. It was a bit unnerving to say the least.

It was almost three years after my confession to Draco. I was sitting in the back room of the book store which I proudly owned. Well, Draco and I owned. I liked to think that our popularity was because of our excellent service, but I had the sinking sensation that it was largely because of people flocking to see Draco. Well, as long as the public was reading, I guess I could live with their motives.

I fingered another letter of an adolescent girl expressing love for Draco. She had been particular expressive in regard to his hair 'like sunlight.' I regarded the swirling pink ink and the disgusting little hearts with distaste. I heard the door to the office swing open.

"Hello, Love," Draco called as he came to where I was sitting. I was perched regally on the edge of the desk.

"Hello," I greeted as I crumpled the letter in my hands to hide it from my husband. Draco noticed and gently pulled the slip of paper from my grasp.

"What this, then?" he asked causally as he smoothed it out. His eyes started scanning the parchment and a smirk settled upon his face.

"Another letter from one of your adoring fans," I said carefully. I wanted to retch. Draco gave me an endearing smile as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's alright, Darling," Draco drawled. I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly.

"It's not. You get to be the hero, and I'm Voldemort's daughter. The only thing people will remember about me is who my father is," I complained to him. Draco moved to sit next to me on the desk.

"If the elitist world remembered you as the Know-It-All bookworm and the brightest Witch of her age when you had Mudblood," I flinched at the word, "then they will still love you with your tainted blood." Draco enveloped me in his arms, carefully avoiding the small bump that was protruding from my stomach.

"Now I remember why I love you," I told him softly. Draco kissed me gently on the lips.

"I never forgot," he countered. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ron and Belinda want to meet us for lunch sometime next week," I reminded Draco.

"Mmm," he muttered intelligently as he readjusted his arms around me. "Minerva is coming over tonight."

"Don't call her that!" I swatted at Draco. He just laughed at me.

"Well, you can't go through life calling your biological mother 'Professor,' now can you?" Draco asked me with a smile on his face.

"I have every intention to," I said huffily. Draco gently stroked back my hair.

"Don't be cross, Darling. You'll give the baby a bad attitude," Draco said innocently. I rolled my eyes at him.

"That is not at all how personality traits work, Draco," I said blandly. Draco kissed my temple.

"Well, then don't be cross, Darling. You're much prettier when you smile," Draco said silkily. I bit my lip to keep from smiling, but a tell-tale blush raced across my face.

"You're insufferable. How can you have so many admirers?" I wondered as I stared at the crumpled piece of paper on the floor.

"They don't know that I'm insufferable," Draco said sagely. "That's why I love you because you know and you still keep me around." That did it. The smile finally worked its way onto my face.

"I suppose I'll just have to keep you forever then," I mused. Draco carefully leaned down to me.

"That would be appreciated," Draco answered before his lips captured mine in a kiss. Keeping him forever was exactly what I planned to do.


End file.
